The Heiress
by Eine Sean
Summary: A random OC X-over on Greek and Egyptian mythology I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

He touched my hair and that was all that I can remember. I really wished I knew more. It's been three years since the incident and all I could remember was his touch. I'm Cara Azusa and I'm a well-known daughter of a federal agent. Though, I am not really sure if I am his daughter, he never treated me like one. He's always busy with work. Moving on, I'm studying in a prep school, full of princes and princesses from all over the world. Well they consider me a princess since my father is a hero.

"Earth to Cara. You back?" Divine snapped.

"Oh. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no just don't space out like that all of a sudden." I just gave her a smile and stared at the light orange sky.

Divine Malcolm is a daughter of the Great King Vince of Austin, she is the princess that any guy would fall for in our campus but she loves me too much to leave me in exchange for a boy. And ironically, she wants me to have a boyfriend for myself. Even if she already knows that there is someone I'm already looking for.

CHAPTER 1: IS IT REAL?

We're having a ball at 8:00 pm which I planned of not attending but Divine already made me wear a green and white ball gown so I really had no choice right now. We arrived in the school's main building with the Malcolm family's golden carriage. Well as always Divine ties her hair up and pair it with a simple white long gown and she still looks astonishing.

"I didn't expect you'd come?" Leon greeted.

Leon Roveris is another prince friend of mine from Russia.

"Dream on you can't have her as your date at the dance she came here with me." Divine insulted.

"Actually I have something to tell you." I interrupted.

"I'm actually having my last day here."

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"You understand that this is my choice I have to leave the school now that I have the chance. I mean what's the harm? My father wouldn't notice if I left." They just looked down as I said my statement.

"Is that a way to react in my last day. Come on let's go enjoy the ball."

I pulled them to the dance floor and we enjoyed our time with each other. Twelve midnight, I jumped off the window avoiding the guards on patrol. I walked through the garden maze and made my way to the training grounds which had the only safest exit to the forest. I was miles away from Walterton Academy when I took a glance. I was full of guilt I didn't want to do this but if it was the only thing that would lead me away from my father then there's no other way.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SON OF HADES

I followed the road that led south this is my first time leaving the campus and familiarity was the only thing that could help me. I paused from walking when I heard the loud thuds behind me, I turned my head. It was a Behelion, a gigantic lion but I thought they lived in the forest of Braiseis. The beast jumped and pinned me down the ground with its claws. It roared I know I had no chance to survive so I closed my eyes and eventually lost consciousness. After I opened my eyes, I found myself in a cave. I fixed my gaze at the mouth of the cave and saw the Behelion peacefully napping, I slowly walked out of the cave.

"I see you're awake." A guy said above the cave's mouth. I eyed the Behelion, it wasn't disturbed.

"Oh don't worry Alexa won't harm you. Alpha's calling for you so see him after your breakfast." he said and left. After a while, a little girl holding a basket came.

"Hi! I brought breakfast." she greeted and gave me a sandwich and an apple.

"Come on Alexa it's already morning, wake up. Well it would be a waste if I fed the fishes a ham and cheese sandwich." she teased which wakened the senses of the beast.

The girl waited for me to finish my meal before escorting me to a small village.

"Alpha's base." she pointed at the tavern in the middle of the village.

I thanked her and entered the bar, it was quiet not really what you'd anticipate in a tavern. People were quietly drinking accompanied with small chatters at the corner. I stopped and saw a blonde girl wearing a tight leather garment heading my direction. The girl came close and greeted me.

"It's nice to meet you." She said but she sounded more like she wasn't.

"Cara!" a guy called out. He ran to me and hugged me tight.

"It's been 10 years." he continued but I felt someone glaring at me I turned to the blonde girl and she stared at me like I was some guilty criminal. I tapped the guy's back and he unclasped his arms. He had raven hair and dark brown eyes, he was actually really handsome. Then, he was wearing a pendant which seemed familiar.

"Zion?" I mumbled.

He shook his head and smiled. It was Zion, the guy who teased me, the guy who had my heart for 12 years. Zion Alcatraz is the son of the former president whose bodyguard was my father. One time I visited the White House I met Zion he was bossy and gloomy AND I planned not talking to him but faith had it, we got trapped in the playroom I tried keeping quiet acting like I was alone in that room but he started telling me how his mother and brother died. I really felt sorry for him. After that I spent more time with him and he eventually opened up to me and I saw the real him but after my father's resignation we said our goodbyes and after how many years we met again.

The people in bar stood up and greeted him.

"So you're Alpha?" I teased. He scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

"Alpha, the portal." a guy reported. Zion scowled and ran out of the tavern. I followed him out of the tavern, the clouds were dark like it was about to rain.

"Well, well you've been busy." a guy wearing a black silk robe said. He had long-red hair and everything he stepped on turned black, dying.

"Zecharius." Zion mumbled and unsheathes his sword. It was a bronze sword that shimmered, glowing like it was wrapped with something very powerful.

"Draw back your weapon Alcatraz. I didn't come here to cause harm." the guy said and turned his gaze to me. Zion immediately held me to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: TO SAVE

"You're no fun as always." Zecharius murmured while playing a silver circle in his hand.

"Fire!" Zion commanded and dozens of arrows shot out of the woods.

Zecharius flicked the circle out of his fingers making it land on the ground. Skeletons erupted from where the ring landed. Zion's men advanced making a war start. Zion instructed me to run back to the cave, the Behelion guarded me on my way and returned to the village after I entered the cave. I could hear swords clashing. I wanted to go out of the cave but I didn't want to disobey Zion not during a fight.

"Hello there." I stepped backwards and saw Zecharius sitting on the rock.

"What do you want?" I asked. I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh just one little thing." he responded and walked close to me. He caressed my face and gently kissed me. After breaking free from the kiss, he licked his lips.

"Mmmmm strawberries. First kiss huh?" he said. He removed his robe and wrapped it around me.

The silk felt cold as it caressed my skin. I then realized that I wasn't wearing anything, my clothes disappeared. I wrapped the robe around my body.

"I'll be coming back for my robe." he said and kissed my hand before disappearing to thin air.

I went back to the village and it seems like the fight was over. I met the blonde girl she rolled her eyes but turned back to me and her eyes widened. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a room in the tavern and tossed me to the ground.

"Zion! Here's your precious friend." the blonde girl snarled.

"Council, if you please." Zion instructed making the people leave the room.

"Lyra, what's the meaning of this?" Zion asked humbly.

"I found her wondering around the forest wearing that." Lyra explained controlling her anger. Zion looked at me and noticed the robe.

"I sent her to the woods and you found her." Zion continued.

"But she has no clothes and is wearing the robe of Hades' son."

"Are you expecting me to think that Zecharius did her in less than a minute." his tone got higher and made Lyra froze.

"Zion it's my fault. Zecharius came to the cave and I didn't fight back. I wanted to know why he came. I didn't know what he did to me and...and…and I'm sorry." I apologized.

We stayed silent for a minute be snapped his fingers making a girl enter his office.

"Ready her a bath and some clothes." He said and took a seat clenching his forehead.

I left the room, following the girl. The girl did what Zion asked and guided me to my room. I thanked her and locked the door after she left I touched my lips, I had my first kiss. I ran to the mattress where the silk robe was neatly folded. After touching the robe my head ached like it got hit by something hard. Images started flashing in my head until I collapsed.

I was in a hallway with antique paintings and armors displayed. I heard voices on the door in front of me. I touched the doorknob and heard my voice from the room.

"Zechs!" I heard the voice exclaim then followed by pantings.

"Shhh. Cara come with me." a blue lady called out from the edge of the hallway. I ran to the hall and the room suddenly turned dark.

"Mommy." a little girl cried from afar. I walked closer to her then someone pulled me.

"What are you doing? Leave this place. Now!" it was Divine, she pulled my arm and started running. The little girl stood from behind and turned her head, she has no eyes. I ran with Divine's pace but it seemed like I wasn't even moving the girl got closer and pulled my leg.

"Cara!" I was back in the room I was breathing heavily like I just run through laps. Zion held me in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

I didn't have time to answer as someone knocked at the door. Lyra opened the door, it was the girl that was chasing me. I took a step back and turned to the window. With fear filling my senses I jumped out of the window. I was scared it just felt wrong. I ran barefoot into the woods and stopped to take a rest, I leaned on a pine tree. I touched something viscid on my hand. It was blood I smelled my hand and I saw death. I saw how the possessor of the blood got killed. I felt the murderer's presence, I immediately ran back to the village. Zion grabbed me and saw the blood in my hand and glanced back at the woods.

"Hurry! ready on patrol." he uttered to his men before carrying me to his office.

"What happened? You've been acting strange." Zion asked while the maids wiped the dirt off my body.

"Someone died." I murmured.

"Someone got murdered and if we don't stop the thing that killed your men we will perish." I continued.

"What do you mean?" Zion asked confused.

"The thing that killed your men was something of shark and human."

" Scalrriage. " he muttered. He took his sword and ran out of the room.

What's a Scalrriage? I ran to the forest where I heard men shouting. They surrounded a girl, the girl doesn't seem to be bother by the swords. She turned around when Zion stepped closed his sword had winds swirling around the blade, the girl then twitched and growled showing her sharp teeth. Someone pulled me and threw me to the ground. I didn't think it was a Scalrriage after it opened its mouth. I ran to the forest and managed to out run the Scalrriage but the moment I turned my back my foot tripped and I fell on the ground.

"Pesky human." the Scalrriage spoke. He threw a dagger to my leg and grazed me.

"Get away from me." my voice was trembling.

It didn't stop, it showed its teeth like he was going to have a delightful meal. I gripped my leg but I wish I didn't the pain was unbearable it made me scream. My eyesight got blurry, the Scalrriage scratched its body like he was bitten by a group of mites until it crouched down. Someone caressed my face he said something but I couldn't hear it until my eyes fully closed.

~A week after the Scalrriage ambuscade~

"Beta's arriving today." the tavern waitress spoke.

People kept on chattering about some Beta coming to the camp. Especially the girls they were giggling just by saying Beta.

"Hurry Miss we must hurry before Alpha losses patience." the maid said while arranging my things.

Zion made me wear a laced evening gown and the maid fixed my hair to a bun. After I got dressed, we went to the tavern the people were also dressed formally and the tables were covered with white laced tablecloths.

"Ah, you've come at last." Zion greeted me. He was wearing a suit and his hair was combed back which actually looked pretty good on him.

"More like we're meeting the Alpha's father. What's with all the formality?" I asked.

"It's tradition, it's how we celebrate the return of the leaders." He explained.

"And besides this is only a simple greeting. If it were me the whole village would have a feast for at least a week." he continued.

The door opened and the guy I saw in the cave entered.

"Ander! Welcome back." Zion greeted. Ander smiled and turned to me.

"Cara." he greeted and suddenly pulled me to a kiss. My eyes widened so did everyone in the bar. Zion pulled Ander and punched him.

"That is no way to greet your Alpha." he mumbled and went to his office. I followed him and he was pissed. He threw his tie to the table and punched the wall.

"Hey." He glanced at me and took a seat. He started swiping the papers on his table.

"Atleast talk to me." I tried to calm him down.

"And say what?" he had an angry tone.

" He disrespected me." he continued.

"How? He's your Beta. Is that how it is to you hit before ask, won't you at least understand." I said.

"Understand what! He kissed you right in front of me." he said. His voice starting to calm down.

"Are you bothered by it?" my cheeks flushed.

"You're my friend, of course I'm bothered by it." I'm his FRIEND, how could I forget.

"Why, isn't he your friend?" I asked and left.

I found their Beta lying in his cabin with an ice patched to his left eye.

"I hope your okay." I said in a low tone and caressed his forehead. I stared at his lips and bit my lower lip.

"What no kiss?" he mumbled. I jumped out of the bed.

" Why did you even do that?"

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, what I did in the tavern. You just can't stop, you keep appearing in my dreams ever since I saw in the cave."

"It's Zecharius!" a lady reported to Ander.

We went to the portal and Zecharius was standing there with a girl tied up and blindfolded.

"Pria!" Zion shouted and unsheathed his sword.

"Let her go, Zecharius!" Ander shouted. Zecharius glared at Ander and snapped his finger. I was beside him, I was wearing a chiton and the silk robe of Zecharius.

"Choose?" He asked me.

"This girl here is their only chance of survival, she serves as their shield and if I kill her they'll die in just one ambush." he continued and pointed the blade to the girl's throat.

"Or you come with me." he proposed.

"What good will I be if I come with you? " I asked.

"Their lives will be spared." he answered. I glanced at Zion who was ready to strike then Ander who both pleaded for me to stay and for the girl to be saved. I can't let the people die.

"I'm going with you." I decided. He released the girl and glared at Ander.

"If you're having nightmares call your mother." he stated before we entered a dark pit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE UNDERWORLD

We stood right in front of a huge door, a palace door. I was so mesmerized it was hard to focus on walking. The palace reminded me of the academy.

" Do you like the place? " Zecharius asked as he removes my robe and handed it to a maid who had a mask. I nodded my head and we started walking around and we saw a hallway which looked familiar.

" Hurry then you must change. " he uttered and open the door in front of us.

A maid with a mask came and pointed me to the bathroom she held a towel from her arm. Other maids entered the bath house and undressed me, they prepared a bath in a small rectangular pool. I took a dip and the maids followed they rubbed my body with soap that smelled like fresh picked lavenders. I asked the maids to stop but they insisted, I noticed a maid who wasn't wearing any mask and believe me it felt creepy being surrounded by maids whose eyes were the only visible item on their face. They dried me up and fixed my attire and hair, they showed me to a mirror and I was awed. It looked like somebody else I could hardly recognize myself. I was wearing a golden gown and my hair was curled up, I almost looked like a Victorian princess. The maids then escorted me to a ballroom. The people were happily drinking and chatting but stopped the moment they noticed me. Zecharius turned to me, he was sitting on a throne and wore a white tuxedo and a white golden cape. He looked like a king with his broad shoulders, he looked so manly and hot you could pounce on him any minute. He smiled then walked to me, held my hand and walked me to the throne letting me sit beside him.

" You look wonderful. " he complimented.

" You...look good yourself. " I smiled at him and stared at the people.

Some were not that happy to see me with Zecharius, well who wouldn't? He's very handsome, a guy a girl would go crazy for. The doors swung open and a guy wearing a purple suit entered, the room turned suddenly quiet. The guy's steps tapping onto the marble floor was the only thing that can be heard, he walked towards us and stopped, grinning at Zecharius.

" Well, I thought we were having a party. " he announced then the musician started playing and the people returned to their own business. Zecharius stood from his seat and stretched out his arm asking me to stand up. We went forward to the man, who held a glass of champagne in his hand.

" Father, I'm glad to see you. " Zecharius greeted. I turned to the man surprised.

" I can't miss your party especially since you invited me. " he said and gave a smile which seemed scary.

" Please, I want you to meet my girlfriend which I planned to marry the coming month. " Zecharius uttered.

I gripped his hand and looked at him. Who told me that I was marrying someone. I just gave Zecharius' father a warm smile and shook his hand.

" Good choice son. Then inform me about the ceremony I might invite your uncles and aunts. " he said that made Zecharius feel uneasy.

" Well, that would be before the winter solstice. " Zecharius informed greatly and slid his hands to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

After the party, people left and Zecharius went straight to his room.

" Let me get this clear. I'm not marrying anyone. " I stated.

" You're staying in the Underworld and I guess you have no choice cause even if you ran away from me you wouldn't last a single second out there. Whether you like it or not I'm the only person who can help you so you better behave." he snarled.

" Why kidnap me in the first place if you only brought me as your slave. You should've killed me the moment you brought me here." I raised my voice and his hands started twitching and I didn't expect what happened next, he collapsed. I tried shaking him but there was no response. The maids were panicking until the doctor to arrive.

" What happened? Is he okay? " I asked the doctor after he got out of the room.

" Well, he's in a severe shock for the meanwhile. " he just paused and scanned the file in his hands and started talking to the maid who wasn't wearing a mask.

Maybe it was so confidential that they wouldn't even want me to know his current condition. The next morning they prepared a vehicle, they wanted me to escort him since he is my fiancé. We reached a dark-shaded castle and three vicious dogs were guarding the perimeters of the palace.

" Welcome! " a woman wearing a black Victorian dress cheerfully greeted.

She smiled at me then caressed Zecharius' face which looked very pale. She unclasped her hand and escorted us to a living room with a fireplace.

" What do I owe the pleasure. " Zecharius' father greeted with a warm smile but frowned after seeing Zecharius.

" Lindsay, have you given his medication? " he asked the maid not wearing a mask but she didn't respond.

They made us stay in palace but they didn't allow me to see Zecharius. I accidentally opened the room where Zecharius was laying. He was so pale, I touched his hand and it was so cold. The door opened and Lindsay entered the room.

" What are you doing?! You are not allowed here! " she shouted and pushed me away from Zecharius.

" The hands of a filthy woman like you should never be laid onto the master. You little whore. "

I stood from the ground and ran out of the palace. I was running through the woods when a fell in a pit. My ankle got twisted then I touched something in my hand then I turned my head, I was in a pit of skeletons. I heard footsteps, I called for help then two little kids came over the pit. They seemed normal at first but their eyes went black with their iris red and so are the veins. They looked at me like I was some meal.

" I'm sorry Zecharius. " I mumbled as they took a step after another.

They were a feet away from me when a huge shadow appeared behind them. They turned around then their eyes went back to normal.

" The king's power. " they mumbled and turned to me.

" Please Miss don't kill us. " but it was too late the shadow lifted his hand.

I was covered with blood in no minute then the shadow disappeared. I found a way out and walked to another town filled with those cannibals but after smelling the blood in my clothing they eventually ignored me. I stopped in a small coffee shop and an old lady came close me.

" Oh dear, what happened to you? " she asked then led me to a room, she gave me clean clothing and showed me to the bath.

After I came out of the bath I saw the old lady fixing up the chairs. I helped her clean and after we were finished she closed the lights and went upstairs. I followed her and we stopped in a kitchen she told me to take a seat. She poured tea in our cup and brought out a cake from the fridge.

" What's a human like you doing in the Underworld? " she asked but I didn't answer.

" Don't be scared, I've been in the human world and my thirst for flesh isn't as bad as those that you've met. " I opened my palm and a dark orb appeared and closed it after the old lady got surprised.

" The king's power, are you her sister? " she asked.

" No, I'm no where related to him. "

" Well, may I know your name? "

" Cara. "

" I'm Juliet, if you have no place to stay you're welcome here. " I nodded my head and she showed me my room.

I've stayed in the cafe for almost a month helping Juliet with the shop and I've come to know the people. The place eventually became my home.

" How 'bout some sweet nectar? " Gregory asked as I place his order in the table.

" Sorry but I'm not looking for love today boys. " I uttered that made the other guys tease him.

I placed the dishes in the sink when I found Silvestre, Juliet's cat holding my amulet in his mouth then jumped out of the window. I removed my apron and chased him.

" No running inside the kitchen. " Juliet nagged.

" Silvestre took my amulet again. "

" Hurry back then. " I heard Juliet speak as I was at the back of the house.

" Silvestre! Give it back. " I shouted while chasing him.

I took a turn and bummed into a stack of hay. I fell to the ground and almost got crushed by a horse.

" What are you doing in the middle of the street! "

" I'm sorry. " I apologized and stood.

The people around were bowing. I saw the carriage pass, Lindsay and Zecharius were sitting inside but Lindsay wasn't in her usual clothing. She wore a chiton with golden jewelries, her eyes grew wide the moment she saw me and pulled the curtain and covered the window. I went back to the shop and Juliet handed me my amulet. The following week was winter solstice. The palace had a party and asked Juliet to cater. All the other maids that served food was dressed in a thin nylon having our under garment seen. They requested me to wear a mask as a tradition for the maids then assigned me in serving Zecharius' table. I went out the dining hall and it was filled with guys until I figured that it was a bachelor party. I carried the plate to Zecharius' table and he was with two other men.

" Here's our service. " the green haired guy uttered.

I poured wine in their goblet then their other companion untied the rope that held the curtain. I heard moans from the other side.

" Bruce, take it slow. " Zecharius uttered and the green haired guy pulled me and took off my nylon clothing.

" You can't touch her. " the black haired guy said. He pulled and kissed me.

" Lucas. "

After hearing Zecharius' voice he broke the kiss and passed me to Zecharius that's when two other entertainers entered and pounced onto Bruce and Lucas. As Zecharius kissed me I felt butterflies in my belly, he didn't stop as the kiss turned passionate. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He entered his tongue to my mouth and groaned as our tongues danced. He laid me down and laid kisses to my chest, he started fondling my breast. I bit my lip as I rejected moaning sounds out my mouth. Our bodies parted when someone pulled him.

" Thank you for entertaining my husband. " Lindsay said after pulling Zecharius out.

Bruce and Lucas were dozed they were drugged by Lindsay's maids. I pulled off my mask and went back to the kitchen. Kiss marks were left in my chest as I changed and went back to the village.

" Good morning, welcome to Val's Café. " but I paused after I saw Bruce enter the door. I fixed my posture and went to take his order.

" I'm exhausted could I get some nectar. " he requested.

" Second door at the right. " I said and went to the kitchen.

" Someone ordered nectar. " I informed Juliet.

" You're giving them nectar. " she said in surprise.

I just smiled and sprayed the nectar to my neck. I entered the room and he was seating on the couch. I sat on his lap and he licked the nectar in my neck, he unbuttoned my uniform and carried me to the bed. He locked me to a kiss and laid me down then he removed my bra. I moaned the moment he sucked my nipple and fondled my breast. I felt his hands slid to my opening that made my body arc. He removed his fingers and licked it. He stood up and removed his clothing revealing his hard member. He lied down and rubbed the head of his thing to my folds before entering. Tears escaped my eyes as I try to catch my breath from the sudden thrust.

" It's your first time. " he said in surprise.

" Wait, you're not a Valphagite. You're a human. " he continued then smirked.

" I'll go gentle then. "

He inserted his member a lot deeper, I could feel his pulse inside of me. He started pounding making the bed creak. We both moaned at every thrust before he ejaculated inside me. He lied beside me and covered us with the sheets. We panted then wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

" What's a human like you doing in a place like this? You could be their meal. "

" I ran away and found this place. "

" Ran away from who? Zecharius? " my eyes grew wide from his statement.

" How did you? "

" Your body reeks of his power. " he answered. I stayed quiet then a minute later he stood from the bed.

" I'll give you a deal, I'll remove my brother's reeking power out of you then you do me a favor or you can stay bearing my brother's uncontrollable dark mist. " he proposed. With nothing more to lose I choose to have the power removed from my body.

" Remove it from me then. "

" Okay, let's go say goodbye to Miss Juliet shall we. " he said and put on his clothes before heading down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: UNKNOWN LOVE

" I guess, I have no choice maybe she is safer with you. " Juliet sighed and caressed my face.

" But promise me you'll take good care of her, she's been a good daughter to me. "

I gave her a hug before Bruce and I rode our horses and went south. We stopped over a river and three other men came.

" Lord Archaic, you've brought a female companion. " a female knight uttered.

" Daina, this is Chione Reese a doctor. " he introduced.

" The Lord seems to be lying. " a brown haired guy said.

" Kuze, that's very-"

" Tell us My Lord is she to be our Lady? " a black haired guy asked.

" That's impossible Luka, Lord Archaic have never been in love. " Kuze uttered.

" You're disrespecting the king. " Daina stated and the two men went quiet.

" Can I ask your real name? " Daina asked.

" Cara Azusa. "

" Tell me Cara what did you offer our Lord to let him make you enter his kingdom? " Luka asked.

" What do you mean? Am I not allowed? " I asked.

" What he means is that you are the first lady he ever brought in the kingdom. " Daina answered.

" Lord Archaic, your mother came and she requested for this. " Kuze handed a paper. A smirk formed in Bruce's face.

" My Lord is there something wrong? " Luka asked.

" It's a gathering before my brother's wedding. "

" Bruce. " I muttered before I collapsed.

" Wake up! " Divine woke me up.

I stood up and she disappeared. I heard gunshots then a maid ran and passed through me she carried a boy who was crying then I saw Lyra kneeling in front of me.

" No, Pria. " Zion was crying and held Pria in his hands.

" Run! " Divine shouted.

The ground was pulling me, my head sunk when someone pulled my hand.

" Auhhh. " I exhaled. Bruce held my hand then caressed my face. Tears fell from my eyes as I exhale.

" I need to go back. " I cried.

" Go back where? " Bruce asked.

" They'll die, I can't let that happen. " I mumbled.

" It's okay it was just a dream." Bruce said then kissed my forehead as he wrapped me in his arms.

We went to Beelzebub Castle and Bruce prepared a room for me. He gave me enough time to rest before telling me about the family gathering this evening.

" Welcome, Lord Archaic. " the maids said in unison as they greeted us.

" Sire you have arrived a little late. " the butler whispered.

" Randolf, you know I like to be the center of attention. " Bruce said as we enter the room.

Bruce's parents, Zecharius, and Lindsay were surprised to see me. And as Bruce instructed I acted like I am his new girlfriend, meeting his family for the first time.

" Sorry for the delay. " Bruce apologized and sat near Lucas.

" Oh and please meet Dr. Chione Reese my girlfriend. " he introduced. I bowed and smiled.

" Ms. Reese, how is it that my brother refers to you as a doctor? " Lucas asked.

" Not many healers are in the land and as how Bruce likes the humans he sees me as a doctor. "

" I see do you perhaps revive the dead? " Zecharius asked. Raising his eyebrow like he knew we were lying.

" That seems to be absurd unlike you I have no power to do so. " I answered.

" Well, excuse my son he just lost a dear friend of his and he hasn't really fully moved on. " Zecharius' father apologized.

" I'm sorry to hear that it must be sad but at least you have your wife to comfort you."

" Uhmm, yes of course. " Lindsay said in agreement.

" Hades, can I talk to you? " a guy asked from the door.

Hades excused himself and closed the door but after a minute he called Persephone and all of them followed except for Lindsay.

" You seem pale are you okay? " I asked Lindsay. She touched her lips and licked it with his tongue.

" No, I feel fine." she was nervous.

" I heard you are getting married this following day you must be excited? "

" Yeah. " she muttered.

" Tell me, how did you manage to have Zecharius? " I asked and touched her hand but she pulled it.

" I'm sorry, I'm feeling dizzy. " she stood up and collapsed.

" Help! " I shouted. Bruce entered the room followed by everyone.

" What happened? " Lucas asked.

" She collapsed. " I answered and started touching her body looking for a cold spot.

" She's pregnant. " I mumbled.

" But Zecharius isn't the father of the child. " I continued.

" Lucas. " Bruce said that made Lucas step backwards.

" I loved her even before she became the head maid of Zecharius' household. " he uttered.

" Hearing her marry my brother was unacceptable. "

" I'm sorry child I didn't know. " Hades apologized.

" Carry her to her room would you? " I asked Lucas before he lifted her and went out of the room.

" This shouldn't have happened if you didn't let Cara leave. " I was surprised of what Zecharius said.

" Zecharius, I'm sorry. " Persephone apologized.

" It's too late I lost her. "

" Forgive me but we have to leave. " Bruce said. Bruce escorted me to my room after we arrived the Beelzebub Castle.

" Do you… " he paused.

" Never mind, have a nice rest. " he said before closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5: BLACK BIRD

I woke up early in the morning looking for Bruce when I bumped into Luka. He said that he saw him in the hallway he escorted me and found Bruce in the hallway kissing a girl then stopped when Luka cleared his throat.

" Excuse me. " I turned around.

" Wait, Milady. " Luka said.

" Let her be. " Bruce demanded.

After hearing Bruce's statement I took my leave and went back to my room. I don't know what's wrong, he was so calm last night and now he treats me like a piece of garbage. I lied down my bed and stared at the ceiling when someone knocked at the door going to the balcony. I opened the door and a guy with black wings greeted me.

" Come with me, no one appreciates you here. " he whispered.

I stared at him as I stepped closer. I reached out my hand and he held it.

" We're going to live together forever. "

I closed my eyes, he lifted me from the ground. I can feel the cold air blowing touching my skin sending shivers. I wanted to open my eyes but his hands covered it.

" Shhh, no peeking. "

I felt the ground under my feet. I opened my eyes we were in a forest with a small house and a very big orange tree. I turned around and the guy fell on his knees.

" Are you okay? " I asked and helped him up.

" My body's too weak to move anymore. " he said. We went inside the house, his wings disappeared after we entered. I laid him down as I cook some soup.

" Here have something to eat. " I offered.

" Can you please sing me a song, it helps me calm down. "

" Uhmm, sure. Let's see. "

" Mean old moon

It must be fun

To shine upon me

As I come undone

'til I'm all alone

Beneath the sun

You mean old moon

With your touch

You led the way

And found me love

I thought was here to stay

Then you already took my love away

You mean old moon

Oh you mean old stars above

The games that you play with me

I could find some happiness

If all of my nights were cloudy

Mean old moon

I hope it's true

You taken all the light that's left in you

And saving it up on you know who

You mean old moon

You mean old moon "

I caressed his forehead as he sleeps. I made tea and went out of the house. The orange tree really caught my eye as the fruits it bore were so beautiful it attracts your eyes like fireworks. I laid my cup down and walked close it.

" Cara. " someone whispered my name.

I turned around it was blue lady in my dream. She gestured me to come closer I saw the guy come out of the house and the lady disappeared. I ran towards him and helped him stand.

" You have to take some rest. " I said and entered the house.

" Stay with me don't leave." he said as he clasped my hand.

" Do you have any friends? " I asked but he frowned.

" All my family and friends died in a fire. The forest was burned and no one survived except me. "

" Don't worry I'm here, I'll stay with you. " I said before he closed his eyes again.

I pulled another mattress and laid down making myself fall to slumber. The guy wasn't in his bed when I woke up. I went outside and found him drinking tea in the porch.

" Good morning did you have a nice sleep? " he asked then poured tea to the other cup near him.

" Yeah, how 'bout you? "

" The great nap helped, I feel like a new born baby. " we both laughed.

" I didn't get to know your name. " I said.

" Gray Nightshade. " he introduced.

" Cara. "

I took the watering can and watered the orange tree then Gray stood beside me.

" This was a seedling my father taught me to grow, it was the only memory I had of my family. " he mumbled.

He pressed his hand against the tree and raised his head. I laid my hand on top of his and smiled at him. He carried the watering can and we entered the house. Gray told me stories about their clan and showed me some of their tradition.

" Did I do it right? " I asked after coming out of the dressing room.

I wore a thin robe like that of those kimonos that the Japanese wore. It was topped with another robe designed with flowers even my hair was braided and fixed to a bun. He stared at me for more than a minute before answering.

" Just like a traditional Tenrou. " he muttered and stood up.

" May I? "

We danced for what felt like hours but stopped when we smelled smoke. We ran out of the house and it was set on fire. We ran to the well and there we saw Bruce with his knights.

" What are you doing? Stop the fire. " I demanded.

" That Tenrou kidnapped you. " Bruce mumbled then a glaze of wind passed through me and a heavy force through Gray.

Gray gagged out blood as a blade struck his waist. I went to stop the bleeding. I looked at Bruce but he held no emotion.

" I don't understand. Why are you doing this? You told them to let me be and now what are you doing? " I asked.

" Please, Milady come with us. " Diana said. I looked at Gray and the burning house it just made me feel guilty.

" If I come with you will you stop? "

" If you say so Milady. " Luka moved his fingers like he was pulling strings then the fire died. I laid my palm to Gray's wound and sang the same lullaby. He exhaled after his wound got healed.

" I'm sorry but I have to leave but I will keep my promise. I will stay and never leave you. " he gripped my hand and looked at the orange tree.

" If you're ready you can come to me, you are always welcome. " I said before kissing his cheek.

Bruce brought me back to the castle but I locked myself in my room. I still felt angry to what he did. Diana knocked in my room and brought food but I refused it. I went out of my room just after midnight and took a walk in the castle and met Kuze who was on patrol.

" Milady, it's late you should take some rest. " he said. I turned around and made my way to my room.

" Wait, Milady can I talk to you? "

" Is there something wrong? "

" Our Lord is the eldest among the kings and we've been serving him since he was fourteen. He's a very serious person but never have we seen him act like this. The time you went missing he had all his generals in search he never took a rest and when he finally knew your whereabouts we can't tell how glad he was. He never stroked an enemy with his own hands before and when you came back with us all he wished is to talk to you. Milady maybe what we think is true maybe he does love you. " Kuze said.

I nodded my head before heading to my room thinking about what Kuze said. How could I be so blind, I took a deep breath before lying down in my bed. I wasn't sure if I was to talk to him.

" Milady, do you want anything to eat? " Diana asked as she saw me walk out my room.

" Uhmm I was wondering can you show me to your Lord's room? "

She nodded before escorting me to a room in the center of the hallway I took a deep breath and opened the door. I entered but no one was there, the door at the corner opened and Bruce came out with his lower half covered with a towel, he just took bath.

" I'm sorry. " I apologized after turning around.

" Don't apologize, it's not like you didn't see my whole naked body. "

" I just came to talk but I think we have time later. " I said and made my way to the door.

I lowered my head but he pulled me and pushed me to the bed. He kissed me and rolled over his bed laying me below him.

" Stop! Go get dressed it's way too early. " I said. He stood from the bed and changed his clothes.

I went out of his room and went to the dining room where the maids started fixing breakfast. I was still feeling confused, what if Bruce really had feelings for me would the feeling be mutual? And I wasn't sure if I still have any feelings for Zion and Zecharius, even Ander who I've not yet come to know his feelings. Maybe I'll just see to who my heart will open to. I was walking around the castle when I saw Luka, Kuze, and Diana watching something over the ground. I went to take a peek and Bruce was having a sparring with an old man.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6: PROPHECY

" Come on, is that how weak Hades' bloodline? " the old man said that made Bruce give a kick but he immediately defended and counter it.

" Come on you both have the bloodline of Hades and Beelzebub. " he stated.

" I don't believe both of those bloodline have the power to defeat a fanalis in a hand-to-hand combat. " I uttered which made both of them stop.

" Milady. " he said then bowed.

" Being too modest to the lady, Mogget. " Bruce said and took a sit in the corner.

" My Lord, the vessel of Hestia has arrived. " a guy reported. Bruce immediately stood up and followed the guy.

I followed them as they ran to the throne room.

" Aunt Hestia. " Bruce greeted.

A lady with long curly hair turned around wearing a white long gown. She was very beautiful she held a surprised look after seeing me.

" What are you doing here my dear? " she asked me.

" Uhmm. "

" Does your father know you're here? "

" How do you know my father? "

" Of course he might have not told you. " she paused.

' What does she mean, is she my mother? ' I asked to myself.

" I've known your mother and she is a very kind and beautiful woman. Oh how you remind me of her, you have the same pale light brown eyes. " she said then cupped my cheek.

" Aunt Hestia, what brings you to the Underworld? " Bruce asked.

" Of course, I came to give my apologies I heard about the what happened and I deeply feel sorry. "

" Thank you for your sympathy. "

" And also the oracle has paid a visit do find her before anything happens. Very well then I hope I see you again. " she said before caressing my face and disappearing to thin air.

" My Lord, your commands? " Diana uttered before the three of them bowed down.

" Send patrols we have to the find the oracle if she really is here then something bad is approaching. " he said.

The knights followed his order and we headed to the outlands where green mist filled the land.

" I've waited for you to come first born of Hades and son of the Lady Azumy Archaic heir of the Beelzebub bloodline. " a voice in the mist said.

" We've come to hear the prophecy. " Bruce uttered.

" Very well then. To titans raise, one born child of darkness' faith a love to bloom and darkness to loom as history's told a vow is broke for many shall be forsaken to this two hearts burning desire. " After we heard the oracle the mist disappeared.

" Let's visit the Leviathan Proper shall we. " Bruce muttered.

" What do I owe the pleasure, brother? " Lucas asked when we entered a fireplace.

" The oracle has come and have spoken the prophecy. How's Lindsay? " Bruce asked that made Lucas still.

" Does it involve her? "

" I'm not yet sure but when are you allowed to see her? "

" After the child is born, fanalis tradition. Why have something come up? "

" That'd be too late the titans would've already reached the surface. " Bruce muttered to himself

" Just prepare to what's to come. " he continued before he took his leave. We followed him out of palace.

" What now? " Kuze asked.

" Send a phoenix make sure if Zecharius is the destined child. " Bruce ordered before we headed back to Beelzebub Castle.

I wanted to talk to Bruce but he seemed occupied by the prophecy. He sent warnings to the other gods and goddess to double their security in Mount Tartarus.

" Are you sure of the prophecy? What if you're the spoken child what would you do? " I asked which made him stop from searching the shelf.

" If it were me then I would do the right thing. " he plainly answered.

" Excuse me. " he excused then left.

I went to my room and stayed there for what felt like weeks. Everyone was busy preparing for what Bruce said was war. I laid my book down and went to the balcony.

" I miss everybody, I missed talking to them. " I remembered Gray who always told me stories.

" I wish you were here Gray. " I muttered before entering my room as the cold evening air blew.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7: OLD FRIEND

As I took a rest late in the evening I heard footsteps in the hallway, people were running. I put on a robe and went to the castle grounds were cavalry and knights stood. From a distance an army stood. As they start to move forward I went to the stable and took a horse. I made a distance from the battle area but an ogre ran towards me with no weapon I made the horse run faster hoping for it to hit the ogre. As I came close the ogre threw a rope and the horse rolled to the ground throwing me over getting bruises from the stones on the ground I stood up and the ogre ran towards me but stopped when a blade hit his nape and made the ogre fall to the ground. I saw someone flew over me it was Gray he flapped his wings and dozens of feathers shot out and hit the enemies making Bruce's army advance. Diana, Kuze, and Bruce ran towards me then Gray landed.

" Milady, are you okay? " Kuze asked. I nodded.

" You called out for me. " Gray uttered. I ran towards him and hugged him.

" I got your message. " he continued then laid his head to my shoulders and wrapped me around his arms and wings.

" Can you lend a hand then? " Bruce stated after clearing his throat making us break our hug.

" Of course anything to help Cara. " Gray said then flew.

" Diana escort Cara back to the castle and have her wounds cleaned. " Bruce said and went back to battle with Kuze.

Diana did what Bruce asked and made me rest. After waking up I ran to the training grounds and saw Luka, Kuze, Diana, and Bruce having sparring then saw Gray sleep-standing at the corner his wings grew bigger and his body's more muscular.

" Don't you need rest? You just came from a battle. " I asked.

" Milady, with Lord Archaic as our master rest would be the last thing to think about. " Luka said and sunk his head in the barrel taking a drink.

" And the battle would've ended a little longer if it weren't for your friend. " Diana said then glanced at Gray.

" Can we not talk about what happened last night. " Bruce uttered then wiped his hands and wrapped it with a bandage.

" Someone's jealous. " Luka whispered after drying his hair with a towel.

" What's that? " Bruce asked.

" Nothing Milord. "

" He's angry for asking help from me. " Gray uttered from behind.

" Gray. "

" Since I owe you my life I decided to protect you and as family I will do everything to help and protect you. " he stated.

" But how about your home? "

" I wouldn't have a home if it weren't for you. "

" Well if you say so. "

" I can't have you in my kingdom. Prove yourself defeat my knights in a battle. " Bruce uttered.

" As you wish. " Gray said amused. I grabbed his arm.

" I'll be fine, this would be a good test and he's right how can I be qualified as your bodyguard when I can't defeat his men. You'll be better off without me if you have someone stronger. "

The four of them stood in the ground. Luka and Kuze made a coordinated attack but Gray deflected it and made them threw their weapon with his wings. Diana attacked from behind Gray flew but Diana immediately followed him but had her sword fall to the ground as she flew from the sudden force the wind gave after Gray flapped his wings. The three of them attacked on the same time, Gray opened his wing and turned tripping them to the ground. He shoots out feather blades from his wings and pinned their clothes to the ground making them unable to move.

" A little help. " Luka uttered and tried raising his head.

I went to them and removed the feathers. Bruce just scowled then left.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8: TURNING BACK TIME

" I better go talk to him. " I said before leaving the guys.

" Hey, are you okay? " I asked as I followed him to his room.

" I'm just tired. "

" Are you mad? I haven't talked to you ever since... " I paused.

" I'm not, I'm just afraid. "

" Afraid of what, the prophecy? You said it yourself if the time comes you'll do the right thing. " I said then cupped his cheeks. He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

" Milord, the phoenix has arrived. " a guy entered the room.

" If Zecharius isn't the person whom the prophecy says then would that mean that it could be you. " Kuze assumed.

" Seems like it. "

" What will do 'til then Milord? " Diana asked.

" Prepare for the worst I guess. "

" But we aren't sure yet, Tartarus' doors might be opening but what if the moment it opens one of your brothers are destined to meet someone assuming that Lucas's child is also a fanalis then he wouldn't be able to see his wife and child until the child grows and is able to serve the kingdom. " I added.

" Cara has a point. " Gray uttered.

Bruce stayed silent for seconds I decided to leave the room and went to mine. I laid myself down and led it to sleep. I woke up in a room of what seemed like a cottage. I went out and I was in the village. Lyra gave me a glare as she passes by.

" Good morning Cara! " Ander greeted.

" Hey forget about what happened yesterday I totally got over it. I know you mean a lot to Zion. " he continued.

" Yesterday? " I asked.

" Hey Beta welcome back sorry I missed your party yesterday I was on patrol. " a little boy said.

" Wait, you just came yesterday? " I asked surprised.

" Yeah and I must've really made Alpha angry. "

" Speaking of Zion where is he? " I asked. I really missed him.

" He's at the garden. "

I ran to the garden and saw Zion but he was with a girl they were laughing. Zion picked up a flower and gave it to girl before giving her a kiss.

" Oh, hey Cara come and meet Pria. " Zion called out.

" Yeah, hi I'm Cara nice to meet you. "

" This is Pria Anderson she's the girl who helped me after my father passed away. She brought me here and taught me almost everything. " he paused then stared at her amazed and in love.

" That's very nice, well if you'll excuse me I still have something to do at the village. "

I ran back to the cottage and gripped my chest it was heavy it caused so much pain. I cried as I fall to my knees. If this is a dream please someone wake me up I thought but maybe it isn't from the pain that I felt it was real. But I needed to stop someone was knocking at my door.

" Cara are you there? " it was Ander.

I opened the door and he entered carrying a basket of bread placing it at the table.

" What happened did you cry? "

" No a insect was just caught in my eyes. Thank you for the pastries. " I said.

I took the kettle and grabbed two cups in the cupboard and accidentally dropped it. Ander immediately picked the cups and placed it at the table.

" What happened? I know you cried. "

Before I could answer we heard a loud noise outside. We went out and guards already ran to where the sound came from Ander took his sword and followed. I went to the woods and they were fighting an automaton. It shot out bullets from its body the bullets flew to my direction so I dodged it. Zion then unsheathes his sword and pierced it at the automatons head, it stopped then exploded into metallic parts.

" Help. " I heard someone mutter.

I ran across me and saw Pria she was shot in the leg and was losing blood. I cried out for help and Zion immediately came and carried Pria to the doctor's house. We found another wound in her waist after changing her clothing.

" We won't be able to help her in time we need to bring her to the city. " the doctor said. Zion sat beside her and gripped her hand as he kisses it and caressed her forehead.

" Let me do it, I can help. " I said then they all stared quiet.

I held her hand and exhaled, I just hope it works I sang a lullaby and as I feel the wind blow I whistled a silent song. To my surprise it worked, I still have the power that Bruce gave me. Green lights stirred her body then after a flash of light the wounds on Pria's body was gone, I healed her.

" How did you? "

" Pria's your shield for survival and we can't afford to lose her. " I muttered before leaving the room.

Now that I think of it if Pria is their shield and strength then that means she's a daughter of a god or a goddess but who? I asked to myself. I went to the river and filled the jar with water a lot of men were injured so I lend a hand in cleaning their wounds and learned various herbs and medicines made me not to rely on my powers too much. As I took a rest that night I saw Alexa taking a nap in her cave. I scratched her head and smiled as she purrs. She actually reminded me of Silvestre. Is it real? am I really back but how? I noticed a chest in the corner of the cave but it was really hidden I had to pull it out in a hollow where it was caved in.

" To the fairest. " I read the carving on the chest aloud.

I opened it and an amulet was inside it was similar to the one I had in the Underworld it had a diamond pebble at the center and was held by a golden tricurvate I took it and closed the chest placing it back to the hole. The next morning an elder asked me to plant some seedlings in the forest where I found the portal that Zecharius and Pria stood. I touched the portal and it lit up in green I removed my hand and the light died. I heard the men in patrol talking and stepped away from the portal I took the gardening spade and went back to the village.

" Cara right? " Pria asked and sat down beside me helping pick the tomatoes.

" I heard you were the one who saved me and I wanted to say thank you. " I nodded my head and took the last tomato.

" Zion talked about you a lot of times it would just made me feel jealous- "

" It's you who he loves don't get too anxious. Excuse me I have to bring this back to the tavern. " I said before leaving. On my way I ran into Zion.

" Let me help you with that. " he said and carried the basket.

" I didn't know you have powers. "

" It's a burden I carry. " I muttered.

" Why do you say so? "

" Cause it's a curse, a punishment for what I did. "

" For what you did? "

" For running away. " I mumbled.

We entered the tavern and Ofelia thanked me and Zion. Pria entered the tavern and saw me with Zion she tried not to frown that made her smile look like a scowl or was it. She came near us.

" Hey, I've been looking for you. " she greeted Zion and kissed him in the cheek.

" Thanks for your help and to you as well Pria. " I said before leaving.

Ander was with the little boy again teaching him how to use a crossbow. I laughed as the boy always hit the ground and not the target.

" Cara. " a voice whispered. I turned around and saw the blue lady who always appears in my dreams. I followed her as she goes to the forest.

" Wait! Please stop. " I called out as we got deeper into the woods.

We stopped into a cliff and the lady stared at the moon. She looked so beautiful as the moonlight touched her pale skin. She turned to me and pressed her finger to her lips gesturing me to stay silent. She opened up her arms and jumped off the cliff.

" No! " I screamed as I reach her.

The scenery changed I moved forward and fell from the balcony.

" Cara! " Gray shouted then caught my hand and pulled me up the balcony.

" Are you okay? What were you doing? "

I was back at the Beelzebub Castle. Was that a dream? No it was real but how? Gray cupped my face and turned my eyes on him as I was breathing fast. Bruce and the others came running from behind.

" What happened we heard you shout? " Kuze asked with his sword drawn out.

I told them everything that happened.

" True, time is different here and in the human world but maybe Zecharius did something to your friends memory. " Bruce stated.

" Oh and I also wanted to know about Pria? "

" Pria Anderson's parents are Maia, the eldest of the Pleiades and human archeologist Peter Anderson. " Luka answered.

" You know her? "

" Half sister we both have the same mother. " I just nodded.

" But the blue lady that you speak of doesn't sound familiar. " Bruce uttered as he scanned a book.

" It's just maybe she needs my help. "

" Or maybe she just haunts your dreams. " Luka added.

Gray just took my hand and gave me a comforting smile. What's important is I had my mind clear Zion likes Pria and Ander's just some funny friend I couldn't have any affairs with the humans, like I wasn't one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9: IMMORTALITY'S FAITH

" Lord, report. Grimoire Tower has men trapped inside, it is believed that someone is manipulating the tower. " a knight reported.

" Ready your horses we're visiting personally. " Bruce ordered.

The winds shifted when we reached the marker. Our horses started galloping then after a minute arrows shot out from every direction. Gray flapped his wings that made the arrows change direction. All of them then unsheathe their sword as Gray stood close to me.

" Hunters! " Diana yelled then one came out of the woods.

With one strike she brought him down. When all of them was in sight Bruce flicked his fingers and a sharp sound was heard it made my body feel weak. The hunters all fell to the ground. We continued on when we met dusk Bruce ordered us to stop and suddenly fell from horse Kuze was on time to catch him.

" He's wounded. " there was a scrape in his waist. Diana, Luka and Gray started camp. Kuze removed Bruce's clothing.

" It's poison. "

The wound turned purple as Bruce started sweating. After they set camp we entered Bruce in the tent and made them look for Anoxua, an herbal medicine. I gripped his hand as he started shaking, I closed my eyes and started singing.

" I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said I'll never let you go

But all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you say don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight

Just close your eyes the sun is going down

You'll be alright no one can hurt you now

Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's all fine

War outside our door keeps wagging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes the sun is going down

You'll be alright no one can hurt you now

Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. "

It was different the power was stronger it made green light butterflies flutter inside the tent. The light disappeared and Bruce calmed down Luka entered the tent and gave me the herb I patched it in Bruce's wound. I laid a wet shawl in Bruce's forehead. We took a rest that night and the following day I entered Bruce's tent to change the shawl. He railed as I place the cold cloth in his forehead and returned back to sleep I caressed his head and kissed him in the cheek before leaving the tent. Diana handed me a bowl of porridge to eat and brought one to Bruce, he was sitting up with his hand over his forehead.

" Lay down the pain isn't going to leave if you feel uncomfortable. " I said then he turned to me and did what I said.

" Here. " I said and gave him a morsel of porridge.

" I can eat on my own. " he uttered then groaned from the pain.

" Just open your mouth your being difficult. " I demanded.

I gave him a spoon after another and he would look at me every time he ate. His emerald eyes were beautiful I would blush every time our eyes meet. I brought back his bowl outside and took another patch of Anoxua. He moaned the moment I removed the patch from his waist, I cleaned it and placed another patch before forcing him to stand up. He gave up and fell to his bed he reached out for his hand for help, I rolled my eyes then gripped his hand. He pulled me down locking me to his leg.

" What you think a wound can hurt me? " he said and leaned closer but stopped leaving our faces an inch close.

" I thought you left. " he uttered and Kuze entered the tent.

" Sorry Milord but leaving you here with a beautiful young lady would be unwise. "

" So you've packed? "

" Yes Milord it was suppose to be a little earlier but you seem to enjoy Lady Cara's company so we decided to do so a little later. "

What?! His wound already got better and he had me nurse him. I just sighed then stood up and gave Bruce a kiss on the lips and broke it before Bruce could lock me to his arms.

" Let's go shall we. " I said and left the tent.

Kuze was stilling laughing when he left the tent then followed by Bruce who was back at his old self. Luka fixed the tent before we took our leave we reached an abandoned land with a tower in the center. The temperature was high it felt like walking in a desert, remains were scattered in the ground but there was an unusual atmosphere when we reached the base of the tower. We entered the tower and a cold wind greeted us. I heard screams and cries of souls as we enter.

" Ah, first born of Hades descendant of Beelzebub what do I owe the pleasure? " a woman said her voice echoed through the walls.

" You've stolen the Flower of Youth. " Bruce said in a plain voice.

" Ah, Yes just like your great-grandfather I used to date him you know. Oh, how his touch still lingers in my body. " she said and a lady came out of the shadows.

She was beautiful and young but she just gives me goosebumps. Bruce stood still so did Kuze and Luka.

" Ariz daughter of Aphrodite, deceiver of man. " Bruce muttered that made her glare at him.

" I do not deceive man it's my mother's power they just can't resist me. " she calmly said.

" Then have their soul so you can live for eternity. " Diana said.

" How rude? You know how I hate women. " Ariz said and glared at me and Diana.

" It displeases me to have the same blood as you, sister. " Diana then unsheathes her sword.

" We don't have the same blood! " she snarled.

" Just the same mother. " she continued but in a calm tone.

" Stand down. " Bruce muttered.

Diana takes her sword back Ariz smirks and disappears. She was in front of me her hand about to reach my neck but disappeared she was back from where she was standing. Her hand was burned then Gray entered. I was surprise to see him unaffected by Ariz's power so was Ariz even Bruce and the other guys were moving freely they've avoided temptation.

" What happened? My power. " she whimpered.

The amulet I was wearing, I pulled it out of my chest and the diamond sparkled.

" Give up Ariz! Where's the flower? " Bruce asked.

" Like I would tell you! " she was melting like wax. Bruce and the others ran up to the stairs as Diana stayed with me.

" Your mother's the Goddess of Love and Beauty that must be- "

" A nightmare. To have the beauty of such a goddess it's a curse. " she gripped her hand like remembering a traumatic experience.

" Because of Lord Archaic's power my curse was broken. He saved me from something I've been running from since I was a child. " she muttered.

" Do you blame your mother? " I asked. She stayed silent for seconds.

" Well, to be honest no it isn't her fault that her children would carry her power and from the fact that I haven't seen her since I was born thinking that she abandoned me. I was wrong they were gods and goddesses they face evil everyday meeting them would be a great opportunity. "

The guys came running down holding a golden stargazer. I didn't know that the Flower of Youth would look so fragile and beautiful. We went back to Beelzebub Castle and placed the flower in a dark room where things were enclosed in a glass and they floated in space. I saw a black book and written on it was Death Note beside where they placed the flower.

" How 'bout you Kuze are your parents gods? "

" Well, yes the Norse god Loki and my mother is a guardian of the nature. " he paused as maids pass by.

" She believed that my father was a good man that he has change his ways which was not believed by my grandfather and since the Norse gods had an alliance with the Underworld they captured my father but the Queen of the Underworld Lady Brieanne believed my mother and she was already bearing me at that time and changed statement having my father thrown in the Refe Prison in the Sacred Land where escape is impossible if he was to do any act of treachery. Then eventually my mother was right and now my father is the commander of the Norse army. " he ended then Bruce called out for him.

" Excuse me then Milady. " he said and bowed before leaving.

This is my world now mythologies are real and I fear that meeting the other gods and goddesses would be unlikely the same. I was walking down the hall when I met a guy wearing a chiton, he was in his mid-forties and is heading my way. I stood still as he comes close and smiled at me.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10: HISTORY'S TOLD

" Hi! Hello! new guest. " I greeted unsure of what to say.

" Greetings to you too my dear. " he greeted with a smile.

" Is Bruce here? " he asked.

" Excuse me but who are you? " I asked. Well I couldn't just talk to a stranger.

" Apologies for not introducing myself. I am Hermes, the messenger of the gods. " he introduced. I stood there still, I was talking to Hermes.

" Hermes, you've come to pay a visit. " Bruce uttered from behind.

" Ah yes, I've come to take Hera's request. " Hermes said. Bruce stopped and slightly glared at Hermes.

" Imprisoning my mother wouldn't do any good. "

" Persephone is not to be imprisoned her power can free Calypso from Ogygia we will need her guidance. "

" You sent her to that island you can bring her back. "

" Your mother was the one who sent her there. " Bruce couldn't say anything he just turned around and gave a pearl to Hermes.

" Promise me you'll bring her back safe and alive. " Hermes nodded his head and took his leave.

" Bruce, she's going to be alright. " I comforted.

" She better be or those gods wouldn't just face Kronos' army. " he mumbled.

Later that day Lucas and Zecharius came.

" Brother, you shouldn't have given him mom's pearl. " Zecharius said as he enters the throne room.

" He was seeking entrance to father's palace. "

" And you carelessly gave it to him. " Zecharius snarled creating a circle of black mist.

The three knights of Bruce unsheathe their sword. Bruce gestured them to stand down.

" Brother, you knew they were to take mother. " Lucas said.

" To free Calypso, yes. " Bruce uttered.

" Your being unreasonable! " Zecharius was ready to attack.

" Unreasonable! I am doing this for our sake! The prophecy tells it itself we are destined to destroy the world. " Bruce stood from the throne.

" You're the one who doesn't understand anything. " a sword starting to appear from his hands.

" Bruce please. " I stopped he made the sword vanish and went back to the throne.

" I understand he did something beyond your approval but he to regrets it please don't lay your anger on him. " I said.

" Apologies then Milady we have disrespected your domain. " Lucas said then bowed.

Zecharius then calmed himself. Kuze escorted me out the throne room followed by Gray. I sat in the window when I got the craziest ideas to jump. Gray wasn't inside my room so he probably would come looking for me. I don't know but something made me run to the woods. I stopped when I saw a huge wolf and I mean HUGE you can ride on its back. It growled and showed it fangs I moved backward and ran I took curves and turns until the wolf wasn't chasing me.

" Cara. " someone whispered.

It kept whispering I had my head turned until it felt like it was the forest that was turning itself. I fell to the ground and when I opened my eyes it was the blue lady but she wasn't blue she was there real with her slightly pinkish skin and long brown curly hair and pale brown eyes. My head was rested in her lap she was caressing my forehead.

" Are you feeling okay? " she asked. Her voice was very calm it sounded so heavenly.

" I have to go back, they must be looking for me. " I said and stood up.

" Is that so? Then be on your way. " she said after standing up.

" I can't leave you here. "

" Come with me in the castle have a rest. I must at least show my gratitude. " She nodded. We were on our way when Gray landed. He glared at me.

" I'm sorry but can we go back to the castle first. "

He both carried us to the balcony and entered the throne room's window. I went to the throne room and Hades was their together with his sons. He immediately stood up after we entered.

" Nut. " he said in surprise. He was staring at the woman I was with.

" It's been a long time. " she said and smiled.

" You know each other? " I asked.

" Uhmm, yes old friends. My name is Nut, Egyptian Sky Goddess. " she introduced.

" Wait, Egyptian? " Lucas asked.

" What brought you here? " Hades asked.

" I came to get our daughter. " she paused before she could say 'our'.

" Our?! " Hades said looking at her confused. She turned to me.

" That can't be. Cara? " Bruce stood from his chair.

" Cara? " Zecharius stepped forward.

" But how? " Hades asked.

" After father banished you Isis found out that I was bearing a child even I couldn't believe it. I was scared father would harm our child so I went to the humans and met a foreign female doctor who was aiding the Egyptian army. She promised to take care of our daughter after she delivered it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. " Nut almost cried.

" That's why you showed up in my dreams. " I muttered.

" How can you be alive all this time? " Zecharius asked but I couldn't answer.

" Why didn't you say anything? I've been longing to see you, I've spent my days distressed from losing you. We've met but you were Chione Reese my brother's first lady. " he continued.

I balled my fist and gritted my teeth as I avoid tears from eyes to fall.

" Now, child. " Nut reached out her hand.

I looked at them and remembered what Diana said, it was a great to be able to meet our parents I looked at Nut and tears started to fall from my eyes I turned to Hades who was also surprised.

" I'm coming with you. " I said.

" Wait you can't! " Bruce stopped.

" You can't leave me, I love you. " he said. He held my hand and caressed my cheek.

" I have to, the prophecy. This is the history you are my brother and you told it yourself, you're going to do the right thing when the time comes and besides we can't fall in love with each other remember. " I said as tears escaped my eyes.

" Goodbye Bruce. " I said and hugged him.

I turned back to everyone and gave them a smile. Luka, Kuze, and Diana bowed Lucas was still surprised and Zecharius held no emotion. I looked at Hades then ran to him and hugged him.

" I'll see you soon, father. " I whispered before standing beside Gray and Nut.

" I'll open a portal for you. " Nut said then looked at Gray.

" Stay alive and keep her safe. " Gray nodded. Mother snapped her fingers and an oval appeared.

" How about you mother? "

" Cara, my body is a mere soul that traveled here I'll wait for you in the other side. " she said and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11: EGYPT

I took one last glance at the room before entering the portal. We were flying through space and stopped as we were thrown. We landed to a huge building with columns that held the ceiling it reminded me of the Greek palace.

" Who must you be? " a blonde lady asked.

" Uhmm, before that where exactly are we? " I asked.

" You're in Egypt inside the palace of the deities. "

" My name is Cara and this is my companion Gray. " I introduced then Gray bowed. The lady stared amazed at his wings.

" Nephthys! " a deep man's voice shouted and made his way to us.

" What is this? You know mortals aren't allowed in the palace. " he snarled but stopped after he saw Gray's wings.

" Apologies Set but I just saw them here. " she slightly bowed her head.

" Have the guards throw them in the dungeon. " the guy demanded.

" Set, they have not done anything wrong it isn't rightful to have them imprisoned. "

" Nephthys, you are the Goddess of Protection this is your duty. Have them imprisoned before they cause harm. " the lady couldn't answer. The guards came our way and chained us.

" We didn't do anything wrong. Please wait, Stop! Nut summoned us here, she was the one who brought us here. " the guards stopped.

" Mother. " the lady uttered.

" Outrageous! She would never- "

" Set, if they are mother's guest then we should bring them to her. " Nephthys gestured us to follow her.

We reached a huge door that was also made of marble like all of the column and floor in the palace. Nephthys opened it and revealed a huge room with golden chandelier and curtains hanged on the ceiling and wall. A woman turned around wearing a pale blue nylon dress.

" Cara. " Nut greeted and hugged me.

" Thank you. " she said. Gray nodded.

" Mother, are they your guests? " Nephthys asked.

" Uhmm, yes dear come meet your sister. " Nephthys gasped.

" Well, welcome it's nice to meet a new member of the family. "

Nut prepared a feast and introduced me to the other deities of Egypt.

" I must say it is a bit surprising to meet a new family member especially since you didn't grow here. " a guy said.

" Horus, right? " I asked. He had black hair and was very masculine.

" Yup, Sun God. Son of Osiris and Isis. "

" Oh, then does that make me your aunt? "

" Even though I was a hundred years older, yes. " we both laughed.

" You know I was wondering, what does it feel like to live with the mortals? "

" Well, you can say it isn't easy. People face different things everyday it may cause happiness, sadness, depression, and sometimes extreme sadness. " I said as I stare into the night sky.

" Extreme sadness that could cause their minds to go crazy and drive them to do bad things. " I continued.

" Bad things like what? "

" Like killing, taking the lives of others. " I stopped then shook my head.

" I'm sorry I must be saying stupid things. " I apologized.

" No that's okay. You must've experienced things in a rough way. "

I smiled then scratched my index finger to the lid of the goblet making the wine vibrate.

" The two of you looks busy. " a bearded man said.

" Father, we were just having a conversation. " Horus said.

" I'm glad to finally meet you, sister. I am Osiris, Judge of the Dead. " he introduced.

" I'm Cara it's nice to meet you too. " I said and smiled.

" You really do look like mother, a very nice resemblance. Well I hope you'll find it pleasing here. " he bowed before taking his leave.

" I'm really not quite sure yet but do you mind repeating the family tree. " I said then Horus smiled.

" Ra the supreme deity had a daughter Nut Sky Goddess who is married to Geb Earth God. Geb and Nut has four, I mean five children you who according to grandmother was hidden in her body even before he met grandfather so you would be the first born then followed by Nephthys Goddess of Protection. My father Osiris and my mother Isis Goddess of Fertility. Then lastly, Set God of Evil and the one and only of the third generation respectfully yours. That pretty much sums it up. " I had a great family but also another from my father's. A blue haired guy came near us.

" Enjoying the night, Horus? " he asked.

" Of course Bes what's not to enjoy. " he said and drank his wine.

" Good evening, I am Bes God of Good Omen and Pleasure. " he introduced.

" Cara, a nice evening to you as well. "

" They say you have the gift of beauty of Queen Nut, I just couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. " he said and kissed the back of my hand.

" Easy wonder boy she's with me. " Horus said.

" Then to the good gentleman I'll have you some other time, enjoy the night. " he winked before leaving.

" Yeah, god of his own pleasure. " Horus satire.

" Do ordain, mocking your fellow deity Horus seems like you've not quite meet everything having the crown of Egypt or should I say otherwise. " a guy with brown skin and silver hair uttered.

" Thoth welcome! This is your first visit since I was crowned. " Horus greeted cheerfully.

" I've been your mentor and since you are crowned I was happy to see another student to succeed furthermore I have other things to bother about. " Thoth said.

" You are Nut's first born it's nice to see you, Cara. "

" God of Wisdom. " I said and bowed.

" How comfortable to have someone recognize me in this gathering. "

" Perhaps you've already attained greatness not need for them to recognize you. " I said.

" You have a point. It's just hard for this young fellow to accept. " and eyed Horus.

" Come on Thoth you're my greatest mentor you know how high I look up on you. " Horus said and had his goblet refilled.

" It just makes me think twice if he really is my student. " Thoth sighed.

" Well, I'll see you then. " he took his leave. Gray then came forth.

" If you'll excuse me. " Horus nodded his head.

We walked to my mother who was seated with a long haired bearded man. We bowed as we greet them.

" Child, I am happy to see you. " the man said then opened his arms for a hug.

" You look just like your mother it just fills me with joy. " he smiled.

" Well, ladies and gentlemen it is finally time to wholly welcome Cara the first born of my wife your queen to the place and land of us, the gods and goddesses of Egypt. " all the deities applaud.

Mother walked us to our room after the feast. Nut touched Gray's wings then whispered something making the wings disappeared.

" Now you can freely control them on when they'll appear and disappear. " Nut smiled.

" Thank you, your Highness. " I smiled at him and thanked mother.

My room was wide and huge there were no walls just columns so the air freely blew inside the room even the bathroom was freely open just curtains covering it. I laid down the bed, the blanket was thick and comfortable it made me sleep in just a minute. The sunlight woke me up in the morning. After jumping out of the bed maids entered my room they were holding a towel and some clothes. I guess it's time for bath, they scrubbed my body and dried me up then slid me to a white nylon dress. They escorted me to the dining hall where Gray was already eating with Nephthys.

" Good morning, sister. " Nephthys greeted.

" Good morning! " I smiled.

" Good morning to you as well, Gray. " he nodded. He looked different without his wings maybe because it's been a long time since I saw him with no wings.

" Sister, I would gladly take you on a tour. " Nephthys proposed.

" It does seem like a nice day to go for a walk. " I agreed.

She showed me around and we went back after mother called for a bite. We left Gray and Nephthys as Nut brought me to the edge of the palace.

" Would you like to see something? " she asked.

I took a peek and made my hair stood up. I couldn't see the ground, clouds were the only thing visible from my line of sight.

" Dear, I want you to jump. " Nut requested.

" Trust me. " I took all my might then dived down, strong pressure of air met my face.

Mother was straight up floating in mid air.

" I don't get it am I just going to fall to my death. "

" Of course not, you are my daughter therefore you have the capability to fly. "

" Okay, okay but how am I going to do that? "

" Feel as if you are walking like there's ground that you are moving on. " I exhaled and tried to clear my mind. I pictured the lawn where Divine and I played golf. I felt my body getting lighter I opened my eyes and I was floating but couldn't keep balance.

" Your strong and smart Cara I believe in you. " mother mumbled.

I focused my breathing then spread my arms, I shifted my body and kicked the air making me move. I took curves and elevated, I couldn't believe it I was flying. I laughed as I touched the clouds it felt so nice like I was free for the very first time. I turned back to Nut and hugged her.

" Thanks mom. " she brushed my hair.

" You have a lot of things to learn. " she mumbled before breaking the hug.

We went back to the palace and the following day mom brought us to tombs and pyramids. We entered the Giza pyramid where I accidentally opened a sarcophagus making a black mist come out. But after Nephthys chanted the mist died. I took a glance at the coffin and saw a sword it was sealed. Nephthys told me that it was a sword of dark entity but the moment I held the grip the seal broke. Screams were heard, my mom and sister covered their ears as it grew louder. I saw my eyes' reflection on the blade and they were black but after I blinked it turned to normal and the noise calmed down.

" What happened? " Nephthys asked.

" I don't know. " I mumbled. I turned the blade and there was an etching.

" Power is my vessel, I have the power therefore I am the vessel. " I red. The sword floated in the air then disappeared.

" We have to leave now. " Mom uttered as we all agree.

I was soaking in the tub when the sword snapped to my mind.

" Power is my vessel. I have the power therefore I am the vessel. "

I repeated the etching. The sword appeared in front of me that made me jump out of the water. I said the etching and the sword disappeared. I said it again and it appeared. Until it hit me that it was literal, I was the vessel of the sword and I can summon it.

" Milady, the king has summoned you. " a maid said after knocking. I chanted the etching and the sword disappeared.

" Yes, coming. " I wrapped my body with a towel and changed before the maid escorted me to the balcony where my mother and King Geb were chatting.

" Ah, here she is. " Geb said raising the goblet with his hands.

" Is there something wrong? "

" Dear, Geb just wanted to show you something. " mom said and pulled me over.

" One of the most beautiful sights here in Egypt, watching two hearts turn to one. " he said as the clouds zoom.

There was an aisle with white flowers beside it then a woman in a wedding dress walked as she makes her way to the other end of the aisle where a guy stood smiling. It was really wonderful watching people take a step with their relationship. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, no I did the right thing I had to think of everyone's sake I opened my eyes and tears made my sight blurry.

" What's wrong, Cara? " mom asked.

" Tears of joy, it truly is beautiful. " she smiled.

After the wedding, I went for a fly and saw a guy training with moving dummies in the middle of the desert. I landed behind a wrecked stone wall and changed in a peasant's clothes which Thoth taught me.

" You're awfully good with swords. " I said as I came out of the stone wall.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12: BLADES OF DEATH

He pointed his sword at me. He was wearing a mask and his eyes were red like rubies.

" I mean no harm. " I surrendered raising my hands.

" All I've meet in this land maiden or lad likely cause harm. How can you be any difference? What if you're armed? " he stated.

" Armed? " I said amused then smirked. I untied my hair and started to remove my clothing.

" Stop! "

" You asked if I was armed. "

" What if you're a witch? I can't trust you even if you're unarmed. " before I could speak I heard Gray's wings flapping above the clouds, he's searching for me.

" I'm sorry but I have to leave. "

" Wait! What are you sayin- "

I was back in my room, I removed my clothes and jumped to the pool. After I rose up I saw Gray's shadow on the curtain.

" Cara, I think you've stayed to long in bath. "

" Of course, can I have some privacy then? "

" As you please. "

I heard him leave the room. I sighed I pulled a towel from the shelf and dried myself. The deities prepared a feast for the arrival of the other gods and goddesses that were sent to Mt. Tartarus. They were really taking measures all other gods and goddesses lend their power to keep Tartarus closed.

" Oh, as beautiful as the day I've met you. " Bes greeted and kissed the back of my hand.

" I believe we only met once. "

" You've been entering my dreams and it just feels like reality. "

" Bes, you seek pleasure as always. " Thoth said. We turned silent as the drums started beating.

" I didn't imagine he would come. " Bes said.

Mother came close to us and looked at Bes and Thoth, they both nodded.

" My child, I think you're not ready yet to meet the chief please go with Thoth and Bes. " she stopped when Gray came forward.

" They'll keep you safe. " she continued and caressed my face as tears start to come out of her eyes.

" Go now. "

" No! I don't understand, why are you crying? " I asked but Bes already made us teleport.

" Why? No! Bring us back! Please. " I pleaded.

" Tell me, why did mom let us leave? " I faced both the gods.

" The Chief God, Amon has come and your safety would be our first priority till he leaves. " Thoth responded.

" What? Why? "

" Well, Amon is...how do I say? " Thoth asked to himself.

" A pedophile. Take it out your system already. " Bes uttered.

" He's sexually attracted to young women and remembering your state. You can't fully control your power it would make you weaker. For the time being stay at my home, it hides your aura perfectly you can freely do anything you want make it feel as if it were your home." Thoth said.

" Can I sleep here then? " Bes asked.

" Not you, Bes. " Thoth stated that made Bes behave.

" Well, we must leave we can't stay here our absence would cause a postulated sequence of events. " Thoth said before they took their leave.

" Gray, would you do me a favor. I'd like you to stay with my sister I can't stay here. " I said after they left.

" But I can't leave you alone. "

" I can handle myself, Thoth taught me how to hide my aura. Here take my ring it would let me communicate with you and give my regards to my mom and siblings. " I said before disappearing.

I woke up in the hot sand and felt my amulet glow. I head north as I follow Genos a bright red star mother told me about. If I follow it, it would lead me somewhere I want to go. I stopped as I saw three thick poles, I ran to it till my feet stepped on a pressure plate that chained and pulled my feet to one of the poles and trapping myself on it. My body was chained and it was hard to move I used a huge amount of power in a day. I stopped as my eyes tired close. I opened my eyes and a masked guy leaned over, it was the mortal whom I met before.

" You are no witch. " he said after he untied me.

He gave me water and food he sat across me and removed his mask. He had gray hair and those ruby eyes that attracts you like magnet.

" So what are you doing here? " he asked. I paused for a minute.

" Same as always, running. "

" Running from what? "

" A crazy thing called destiny. Wait, how'd you say that I wasn't a witch? "

" Witch's skin burns from chanted chains and those that tied you were one. "

" Do you live here alone? "

We were in a house, it was small but it made you feel safe. Marble floor and vintage designed wooden walls. There was a fireplace, kitchen, and a door which may lead to a room.

" I travel from place to place this is temporary. You on the other hand, who no! What are you? "

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. "

" Trust me, I've seen everything in your nightmares. " before I could answer he twitched and grabbed his sword.

" Come out! "

" Tsk tsk tsk, Duncan you really do recognize my fragrance. Is it that addicting? " she asked.

She appeared, she had short black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an Egyptian dress with a gold thick bracelet that was sequined with diamonds.

" You've brought a present! You really do know me. I need a new slave, how thoughtful that's why I love you. " she glanced at me.

" You don't have the heart to love. Go back to your prison, witch! " he said that made the girl's face shift but calmed herself down.

" Duncan, I do love you. Don't you feel the same? " she asked, her face started breaking like glass.

" It's still me, Yukia the girl whom you love. " she continued.

" Even if it's you, feelings change mine did and so did yours. " he pierced his sword to her heart.

She screamed until she dissolved to ash. The guy dropped his sword and entered the door near the fireplace. I stood up and picked up his sword there was also an etching.

" One whom slays all and slays everything. " the etching glowed then died.

" You shouldn't play with his things, he wouldn't like that. " it was the girl who the guy just killed.

" Don't worry I won't hurt you besides I'm already dead. " she continued.

" What are you doing here then? "

" You've summon me. That sword traps all the souls of who it kills and now here I am, the only good that's left in my former self. "

" You are the Moon Goddess, am I right? " she asked.

" I am a daughter of a goddess but I've not been given such title yet. Wait, how did you who I was? "

" I am a witch remember and as of today till the time comes you are the Moon Goddess of Egypt. " those were her last words before fading.

" Daimon Vane, come forth. " I muttered.

My sword appeared, I gave it a name since it was easier to summon it that way. The sword had a gold grip then the blade was black with a little golden outline near the grip. I stared at it for a while before making fade, it was useless even if I had a sword. I was scared, every time I held the sword I could feel its thirst for blood. I balled my palms and bent my knees resting my head.

" Hey, wake up you have to eat there's food on the table. "

The guy woke me up then went outside. There was omelet in the table and some bread. I grabbed a bite before changing my clothes with a spell. I went outside and the guy wore his scarf and covered his face then rode on the horse.

" Wait! I'm coming with you. " he looked back at me with his deep red eyes.

" You can't help me. I'm better off alone. " he stated then kicked the horse making it walk.

" I can help you I know how to heal. "

" Look, I don't know who and what you are and- "

" I'm Cara and...and I'm a daughter of Nut. "

" A demi-god? " he asked. I just grimaced. He reached out his hand. I rode on the horse.

" Wear this and hold on tight. " he handed me a cloth.

I covered my face and wrapped my hands around him before he made the horse run even faster.

" We have to reach the next town trade for a camel that horse won't survive. " he said as we took a rest on an oasis.

After we refilled our water jugs we galloped for two more hours before reaching the town. The place was busy, people were buying food and kids were running around playing. After we came to a decent trader we took off. Men were following us ordering us to stop. The guy stopped the camel and we came down. The men came closer.

" You are trading transports illegally. You are to answer to the king. "

They were guards, he gripped his sword. I remembered what the sword did to the souls of those it kills and if they die they won't pass through afterlife.

" No. " I stopped him.

He looked at me then calmed down. The guards brought us to the town's palace and threw us to the ground. We raised our heads and an old guy sitting on the throne looked at us.

" They were illegally trading transports, your majesty. " a guard reported.

" Hmmm... Have the guy be imprisoned and the girl meet my son. "

" Who would I meet, father? " a tall guy asked.

" Son this would be your bride before your sister's arrival, a wedding would be the best present to give. "

" Are there any consequence on our sins? " my companion asked.

" You are courageous to have ask. " the king said.

" Very well then win the arena and you shall have your freedom. " he continued.

" As will I. " I said.

" Father, what if she loses? "

" I won't, if it were to have my freedom. " I sweared. The guards then pulled us to a cell.

" What were you thinking? What if you die? " the guy asked.

" Duncan, right? I'm a healer remember. " I uttered then lied down on the wet cement.

The guards opened the cell's door and pulled us near a gate. Loud laughter of people were heard beyond. That's when I saw gladiators, swords, shields, broken woods, and dead bodies scattered in the sand stained with blood. The gladiator then stroked his sword piercing through his enemy's head and raising his arms for victory.

" A good death as always. " I heard the king's voice said as the crowd went silent.

" A nice day to all of you civilians! And to complete your day I offer an entertainment. " he continued.

The guards unchained us and threw to the arena, the crowd went wild and cheered. Duncan immediately went to the weapon stand and took a sword. The victor yelled then ran forward he raised his sword and was heading towards me. Duncan stopped the blade but the victor still had me as a target I ran round and round the arena. People started yelling and shouting so the gates opened and more gladiators entered.

" You little whore! You should've worked as a sex slave. Running around a kill zone won't help, now come I'll have you suck me so stop running. " the victor said then laughed. I stopped and turn to him.

" That's more like it. " he said after stopping.

" Come forth Daimon Vane. " I whispered.

Wind blew through the arena and my sword appeared. I had my stance and calmed the winds I prepared myself for a quick drive. I pushed myself with the air's pressure letting Daimon control me. His thirst for blood was indescribable, I just held the grip as he continued passing through the gladiators cutting their throats and taking their lives. I panted, I was left alone standing the crowd went silent but after a second they cheered. I saw Duncan lying at the corner with his shirt covered with blood, I took a step forward.

" My father shall keep his word you shall earn your freedom. " the prince stated.

I ignored him and ran towards Duncan. I laid Daimon and checked Duncan's pulse and searched for wounds. He coughed after I pushed his muscle.

" We won, we can leave. " he smiled.

" No! It is unacceptable. We shall only have one victor. " the king protested.

I had enough of his crap. I picked up Daimon and glared at him. He just smiled as if challenging me. I jumped from the ground and reached his 12 feet throne from the ground. I had Daimon's tip at his neck then the guards raised their spear. He stopped his guards.

" Very well, have it your way. " he said.

I returned to the ground and helped Duncan get up, his leg is injured. I guided him out the arena. We got our things and headed west. We took camp above a stone plank.

" I didn't know you were good with swords. "

Duncan said after passing me an apple. I just smiled then glanced at his sword.

" I don't know but it feels like you're the one who's avoiding me now. " he said.

" No, I'm just tired. "

" Okay then, have a nice rest. " he said before going to sleep.

" We're here. Welcome to Ephaisas, my hometown. " Duncan said.

The town was full of happy people and seems like everyone knows Duncan we reached a bungalow where boys and girls ran out meeting us.

" Big Brother is here. " they said and hugged Duncan.

" What kind of souvenir do you have us now? " a boy asked.

" Well let me see. " Duncan said and took a snow globe in his bag. It was a pyramid, Duncan handed it to them. The kids smiled and thanked him.

" Come on little ones the weather's hot. " a middle aged lady said then the kids entered.

" Welcome back Duncan it's been a while and seems like you've brought a guest. " she said then smiled at me.

" Hello, my name is Loretta. " she introduced.

" Cara. " I said and shook her hand.

We entered the house and went to a room filled with books stacked in a shelf that occupied the walls and two more additional shelf.

" Mom, I can't stay. The Magistrix's on me they might come soon. " Duncan said after we sat down.

" Then have a rest for the night and take your leave tomorrow. " she said trying to smile.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13: ORDER

She was worried and all she did was support him. I saw a little girl peeking in the door I just signaled her to hide. Duncan thanked his mom and sent us to our room. I went for a walk and sat on a stone, watching the sun set.

" Uhmm, Miss are you big brother's friend? " the little girl asked.

" Were you following me? " she nodded her head.

" Did big brother do something bad? "

" Yes I'm Duncan's friend and no your brother hasn't done anything bad. He's just...you know, has things to take care of. " I said but she frowned.

" Your brother is strong he can do anything. He even helped a stranger like me, he's very nice. " she smiled.

" Come, I'll show you something. " I said and reached out my hand.

" But first I want you to close your eyes. "

She held my hand and closed her eyes. I lifted us till we reached the clouds. The palace was a sight but I ignored it and held the little girl closer.

" You can open them now. " I said.

" Wow! We're flying. " she said and giggled.

" This is only our secret, don't tell your brother. Okay? "

" Promise. " she said as she touches the clouds. I was surprised to see any familiar faces.

" Cara! " Gray said in surprised and cleared his throat.

He's with Nephthys and they were flying. Nephthys had wings, green like peacock's fur and it shimmered like diamonds. Well, I might as well be surprised they were flying like lovebirds in the sky.

" Pretty. " the little girl uttered.

" So, how's Amon? Is he still in the palace? " I asked.

Nephthys nodded her head, they both did and hid their wings. I made an invisible plank where we can stand on and laid the little girl down.

" Hey, no need to hide it from me. I'm your sister and falling in love, it's a normal thing that happens. " I uttered.

They both smiled. Nephthys hugged and thanked me.

" We should get going now. " I said then laid us to the ground.

" That was pretty thank you Miss. " the little girl hugged me.

" I wish you were my sister. I'm Leah by the way, what's your name? "

" Cara. " I introduced and smiled before we entered the house.

I woke up from the wall's creaking sound, I took my jacket and went to the hallway. The kids were outside and Loretta was telling them to go back to sleep. After the kids entered their room she opened Duncan's room and he was shaking and sweating.

" Another one of his nightmares. " Loretta said then caressed his forehead.

" I'll go get some wet towel. Look after him will you. "

I sat beside him and brushed my fingers through his hair. Slow music was playing, the place was burning. I heard someone cried he held a blood-stained sword.

" This is your curse Dracula! " a lady shouted.

She held her waist which was stabbed with a blade. I touched the wood and it fell to the ground catching their attention. I was back in Duncan's room. Loretta brought a basin. She wringed the towel and scoured his face till he calmed down. I was still shocked from the vision. Even though I had been having various visions before it felt different like Duncan needed my help. I looked at him and gripped my hand. We left the house early that day and stopped over another town when Duncan was feeling nauseous. We rested in a wrecked house. After I managed to let him sleep I went to the town to buy food. I noticed the men following me, I took nooks and corners till I lost them and went back to the house. Duncan was trying to stand when I reached him.

" Hey, take it easy you're still unwell. " I said and peeled him a fruit to eat.

" I...don't...want to eat. " his voice was husky. He was shaking and his lips were pale.

" You have to, your body's too weak to move. " I said. After seconds have passed he agreed.

" It's weird I can hear the wind, the people's laughter but your heartbeat's the loudest. " he said then let out a laugh before closing his eyes and went to sleep.

I covered him with a blanket then fixed my bag to a pillow. I heard men's footsteps their torches light flashed through the holes of the wall. I had no choice, I casted an emblem and snapped my fingers, I teleported them. The lights turned down. I waited for any movement then I felt someone behind me. Duncan pinned me down to the ground, he wasn't himself. He had my arms and legs locked, I tried escaping but he's too strong like abnormally strong he had my powers concealed.

" Duncan, stop! Snap out of it. " he just smiled then laid his head down to my shoulder.

I felt a sharp stinging pain that's when I knew that he bit me and was sucking my blood. My energy was being drained, if he doesn't stop I might die.

" Duncan. " I whispered with my remaining breath.

I was ready to close my eyes when he stopped. He licked the excess blood on his lips before he wrapped me in a blanket as my eyes drifted to sleep. Duncan was seated across me when I woke up. He was sharpening his dagger's blade and stopped when he saw me woke up.

" Last night, I didn't mean to- "

" It's okay, you don't have to apologize. " I said that created a moment of silence.

" So, you're Dracula. " I said.

" Reincarnation. "

" Does your mom know? "

" Loretta? She's better off not knowing. "

I was about to talk when we were teleported to the palace's throne room. Guards chained Duncan and me pulling us apart.

" Very delicate. " a man who wore an armor and carried a scepter entered the room.

" Amon! " Nut hollered following behind him.

" Mother! " I uttered then the guards freed me. She hugged me and glanced at Amon.

" Please, Chief God release him. He is not guilty of any crime. " I pleaded.

" What am I to receive from you if I do so? " he asked then stared at my body.

" I would be grateful of your mercy, Milord. " I said then bowed.

He ordered his men to unchain Duncan. I gave him a smile before they opened a portal.

" I'll see you soon, Moon Goddess. " he said before entering the portal.

He knew, could it be? Was he listening? I asked then smiled.

" Excuse us. My daughter has come from a journey and it is most decent to have her rest. " my mom said before we left the room.

After we entered my room, mom lost her posture and hugged me asking if I was alright checking my body for bruises. I calmed her down and smiled.

" It's nice to have you back Cara. " she said before leaving me letting the maids attend me.

Bes, Thoth, Horus, and other family members greeted me later that evening as we had a feast. Amon already took his leave that's when I found out that Mt. Tartarus was fully closed but some titans were still on the loose.

" You have grown my child and maybe it's time I introduce you to who you will be. " Nut led me to a room which had an octagon platform.

" Throne of all ye Gods and Goddesses, welcome thee my first born Cara the new known Moon Goddess of Egypt and all. "

" Nut, Sky Goddess having a daughter of pure deities blood. Your daughter is given passage to seek her future and know eternity to live forever and maintain peace and equality. From Ra's oracle I speak thee the new Moon Goddess of Egypt and all. " a ball of light said from the platform.

" To you, O' Moon Goddess free the signatures that live within the stars. They who seek freedom and real order. Live to that and let the Supreme himself have you blessed. " the ball of light disappeared.

" Looks like you have your part and parcel. " mom said and smiled.

Gray and I were given a leave to Italy where we were to find the first signature of the stars. But before we could leave I decided to let Gray stay. It was my obligation and it seemed fitting to let him stay with Nephthys. It's been a week and I still couldn't get a hint to whoever this signature is and luck had it. It rained and I didn't have my umbrella. I ran to the gift shop across the street to buy a new one. I bumped into someone having our clothes drenched with hot coffee.

"Guarda dove stai andando (Watch where you're going)!" I snarled then wiped the stain on my jeans.

" Damn, Italians. " he mumbled and wiped his hands. He wore a bonnet having his hair barely seen.

" Sire, are you okay? " a guy in a suit asked then looked nervous and glared at me.

"Paga per quel pazzo (Pay for that fool). " his bodyguard said.

" Look, I'm sorry and it's his fault. Who told you to not watch where you're going? And now you blame me, spoiled brat. " I said then made my way inside.

" Hey, wait. " I heard him say but I ignored him.

I ordered a latte and looked for a vacant table. I stared at the sky and tried talking to my mom but there was no response. It's useless, I couldn't find a mere signature how could I even continue. The guy sat across me and looked at me with his arms crossed.

" I'm not apologizing go bother someone- "

" Don't worry, I'm actually amaze it's the first time that someone shouted at me. " he cut me off.

" Expected from a noble family. Wait, who are you exactly? "

" And first time to have someone not know me. "

" You seriously don't know me? " he asked. I shook my head.

" Borgia CO, Nicholas Borgia owner of the most top selling weaponry. "

" Nice to meet you Nicholas Borgia, I'm Cara. " I said not to make the introductory more awkward.

I lend my hand to shake his. The moment our hands touched I felt the space stars and planets. It zoomed to a blue green colored planet that had rings and an eye. A woman sitting in a throne and 12 people bowing, she had her head held high then looked at me. Nicholas and I both pulled our hands and started at each other.

" You're the seeker. " he said.

" What? "

" You can help us. "

" Wait, you're the signature? "

" Signature, constellation yes. Listen to me you have blocked me from the snake so you have to listen carefully. You have to find all of us, you can free us from her. "

" Wait, what do you mean? "

" Here, you can contact me with this. I have to go before she finds out. " he said then left, leaving me with a golden ring.

I held the ring and my amulet glowed. I slid the ring to my finger, my amulet glowing means a good thing so having the ring would be too. After meeting Nicholas I learned a lot about him and his family I found their company building and fixed an appointment with him. He was surprised to see me in his office but he acted like it was the first time he met me. He wrote something on a paper and handed it to me.

 _ **You have to break the curse.**_

I gave him a "but-how" look and he wrote something on the paper.

 _ **How am I supposed to know? You're the seeker.**_

Random things popped into my head on how to break a curse then I did what sounded more fairy tale-ish. I kissed him, I felt a bright light from his chest. I broke the kiss.

" The curse is broken. I can't feel her power anymore. " he said then hugged me as he thanks me.

" What now? The curse is broken. " I asked.

" I pledge my service to you Moon Goddess. "

" Wait, how did you know? "

" You saved my life and when you broke the curse you led me to your inner mind and I met you the Moon Goddess. "

" I don't understand I set you free why would you want to serve, again? "

" We don't have that much of a life span once we're freed. "

" You've been living a servant all these years. "

" No our bodies were frozen after the great war and if you mean all these years, 21 years isn't that long. "

" 21 years! How's that for your family's status? "

" Our company just rose five years ago same time when I was freed. "

" So, how do we find these other signatures? "

" And that is why I gave you my ring. "

" How about her the snake you were mentioning? "

" She would already find out that I'm free but what's important is finding the others. "


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14: PUPPETEER

We headed to America the following day and stopped over another company, the Leger Enterprises.

" Good afternoon Sir your appointment's been arranged. " a receptionist said.

" Follow me, Milady. " Nicholas said and we made our way to a huge living room. After a little while a long red-haired guy entered.

" Nicholas! " he said surprised.

Nicholas moved then disappeared. He was behind the guy he hit his nape making him collapse. Nicholas caught him before he could hit the ground and carried him to the sofa.

" You have to break his curse before he wakes up. " I did what Nicholas said making red light burst from his chest and waking him up.

" Thank you. " the guy thanked.

" Keith meet Cara, Cara this is Keith and he controls blood. " Nicholas introduced.

" Moon Goddess. " the guy mumbled.

" Virgo. "

" Yes indeed Your Goddess, I am the true spirit of Virgo released from Ophiuchus' power. "

" Well, now that you're released Ophiuchus will surely have the others under full control. " Nicholas said.

" How 'bout the others? Do you know how to find them? " I asked.

" Well, you're our best lead. " Nicholas uttered.

I sighed then requested a rest. I entered a hotel room and it felt quite different. I guess I was used to Egypt's sandy atmosphere that staying in a modern hotel room felt a little different. I pulled the sheets to the floor and lied down.

" Table 5! "

A girl placed a cup of coffee in the counter. A waiter took the tray and placed the cup on a table near the wall. Another waiter pushed me to the kitchen and gave me a notebook labeled Asia's Best. An orange-haired guy was busy flipping the pan and tasting the dishes then stared at me but returned his attention when the pan grew flames. A hand pulled me, It was Divine.

" Cara! Wake up! " she shook me.

I opened my eyes Nicholas held me with Keith beside him.

" Did something happen? We found you lying on the floor. " Keith said worried.

" No the bed just felt uncomfortable so I laid on the floor. " I uttered as they both sighed.

" That's a relief. Well, shall we have breakfast then? " Nicholas uttered.

" Speaking of, do you perhaps know any restaurants serving Asian dishes? " I asked.

" Well there's one around the corner we can grab a bite there. " Keith said.

We all agreed and headed to the restaurant. We entered, it had an exotic scent it didn't have much costumers and a native song was played. A waiter led us to an empty table and took our order. I had my head turning over the place and it was similar from my vision.

" Hey, are you feeling okay? " Nicholas asked after tapping me.

I skipped from answering as the atmosphere went stable. There were no movements and we were alone, the other costumers were gone. The waiters came out of the kitchen. They seemed normal at first till they pulled out various types of gun and pointing it at us. Keith raised his hands and made them let go of their firearm. He moved his hands and they were lifted from the ground. He continued moving his hands and the waiters moved from different positions bending and flexing their body. He kept controlling them like puppets till I stopped him. He laid his arms down and they fell to the ground. Flames from the kitchen almost hit us, the orange-haired guy came out having spheres of fire dance in his fingers.

" Aries. " Nicholas mumbled.

The guy threw the spheres. The sphere enlarged as they came close. Nicholas balled his fist and started punching and kicking the balls of flame making them dissolve. After Nicholas took his stance Keith wrapped me in a transparent red bubble and both of them stroked the guy. They didn't seem to stand a chance. I called out for Daimon and slashed the bubble. I looked for an opening and after he turned his back to me I took the chance. He almost laid a flaming blow to Keith when I had Daimon's blade in his neck. He lost focus then Keith snapped his fingers making the guy collapse. I laid a peck on the guy's forehead and like what happened to Nicholas and Keith a bright orange light lit up from his chest he remained unconscious after the flash. We brought him to the hotel. After I broke the curse, a campus library flashed into my mind maybe it was a clue for finding the next signature. The only problem is, it was Walterton Academy. The guy woke up early in the afternoon.

" You freed me. " he said.

" What's your name pal? " Nicholas comfortably asked.

" Jiyu Cross. " he said and shook hands with him.

" You're Aries right, do you know how to find the others? " Keith asked.

" I don't think that would be a problem I can lead us to the next signature. " I uttered.

We headed to Walterton Academy. Nicholas and the others sneaked me inside the school, I went straight to the library where we were to meet. I saw a lot of familiar faces but I ignored them. After an hour the guys came to the library.

" What now? " Jiyu asked.

" I'm sure there's a clue here, somewhere. " I said.

" Yeah, good luck. " Nicholas said. We all faced the huge shelves which might have more than a thousand books stacked into place.

" Well, if we're looking for a book I know someone who might help. " I said.

We went to the cafeteria all the princesses were staring at the guys. I just avoided attention and went to the table where we always eat our lunch. And I was right, Divine and Leon were eating. I sat to my usual seat and both of them looked at me surprise.

" Cara! " Leon said.

" Where have you gone? " Divine asked then hugged me.

" Never mind. What's important is your back and look at you, you've changed. " she said after breaking the hug.

" Are these your friends? " Keith asked. The three of them took a seat.

" Name's Keith by the way. "

" Hi! I'm Nicholas and this is Jiyu nice to meet you. " Divine gave an awkward smile and slowly shook her head. She turned to me and gave me a what-have-you-been-doing look.

" We just came here for an urgent business. " I assured.

" We're looking for a book and we need your help. Leon, you know all the nooks and corners at the library. Can you help us? " I asked.

" Of course, sure. " he agreed.

" What kind of book are you looking for exactly? " Leon asked as we walk along the aisle heading to the bookshelves.

" How 'bout astrology. " Jiyu said.

We went to what felt like the deepest part of the library. My nose got itchy from the scent of old books. We stopped and Leon climbed the ladder and passed us a thick book entitled ' The Cosmos '. Divine and I went to search for a table as the guys searched for other books. We found a vacant table near the window and placed the books. The bell rang, Divine and Leon still had classes so they left us. We finished scanning thirty books and still got nothing. I started to think maybe my vision was wrong. I checked the time and it was past five. Leon has no class so I decided to go see him. I left the guys who were surprisingly intrigued with the books. I went straight to his room and as expected from a noble family who had a smart child his room was neat and organized. Leon was lying on the couch. He's still wearing his uniform.

" Leon, wake up. " I whispered then blew his ear making him jump off the couch.

" Cara, you know I hate being startled in bed. " he whined and stood up.

" There's no bed silly. " I said. After realizing he shook his head.

" You really have changed, I mean when was the last time I saw four months ago and now here you are. I couldn't believe it the moment I saw you. " he started removing his uniform.

After he removed his shirt I saw something like a tattoo on his back. It was V and S sticked together. Someone knocked at the door, Leon pushed me under the mattress. I heard guys enter his room and the door shutting close.

" Leon, ready for the game this coming Saturday? " a guy asked.

" Yeah, why? Is there something wrong? " I heard Leon said his voice almost breaking.

I can hear Leon's footsteps, he's pacing. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. How could he be so smart but doesn't know how to act. The academy really values privacy that's why there's a strict rule that boys must not enter the girls quarters and that goes for girls too. If we got caught we're toast.

" What's wrong with you dude? " another voice asked.

" Hey, you're not hiding anything are you? "

" Why would I? " Leon denied. Before the situation got worse I crawled out of the mattress making the guys speechless until one of them cleared his throat.

" Please don't tell anything to Madame Louise. " Leon begged.

" Of course. Your secret's safe with us. "

" Is she your girlfriend? " Leon didn't answer.

" Thanks guys but I need to go. " I said.

I kissed Leon on the cheek before walking to the door. He lit up that made the guys faint. Blue light flashed through the room.

" Leon! " I laid him to my lap and tried waking him up.

" What happened? " Jiyu and the others came to the room.

" It's him, he's the signature. " I said.

" We have to transfer them. " Keith said looking over at the guys who fainted.

" Go ahead, no one's stopping you. " Nicholas said and gestured him to do it.

" No! We are not using our powers on them. " I stopped him.

" Let's lay Leon to his bed and have them to the infirmary. " after they carried the guys out of the room Leon woke up.

" Cara. " he uttered then woke up.

" Are you okay? " I asked

" You're the lady under the moonlight. "

" I didn't know you were the one to save me. I was afraid Medusa would come earlier than you? " he continued.

" Medusa? "

" The lady snake. "

" You knew I was coming? "

" I knew someone was coming but I didn't think it was you. " he said and stood from the bed.

He went in front of the mirror. Keith and the others entered the room. Keith fell to his knees grasping his forehead.

" Are you okay? " I asked then touched him which eased the pain making him catch his breath as he rests to my chest. Nicholas had his hands balled. Jiyu was glaring at Leon.

" Capricorn. " Jiyu uttered.

" Sorry, power's leaking. " he apologized.

" What exactly is your power? " I asked.

" I can enter people's minds making them change their perception. I am also known as the Goddess' keeper, recording all Milady's order. " he bowed to me.

" You said you're not under the snake's control. " he nodded his head.

" The sequence was right. " Nicholas uttered.

" The strength, the blood, a flame, the mind, next would be nightmare. " he continued.

" What do you mean? " Jiyu asked.

" The book stated a poem, a sequence. "

" Who would be nightmare? " I asked.

" Scorpio. " Leon mumbled.

" Where will we find him? "

" We don't, he comes to us. "

" If he's under the snake's spell once he tracks us down the school would be in trouble we have to leave as soon as possible. " Nicholas said.

" You can't just leave. " I stated to Leon.

" I'd rather leave than to put people's life at stake. "

Leon went to the Head's office before we left the academy. We headed south and entered the White Forest and after a minute thick fog already covered the path. We heard a loud laughter and the fog stared moving like it had a life of its own. We ran straight, we have a chance to fight but not within the thick fog. We stopped and formed a circle waiting for an attack. Black mist of blade came from different directions. Leon snapped his fingers and Keith fell to his knees. I calmed him down as guys covered us. The blades kept coming I closed my eyes and opened creating a strong pressure that made the fog disappear. Having someone enter your mind as a blood-bender would really disrupt you. Leon sealed his powers and Keith stood up.

" As expected from the Moon Goddess. "

A white long-haired guy said walking towards us. He had red eyes and two black wolves beside him growling. The wolves grew bigger and ran to us. Jiyu and Nicholas attacked giving the wolves a nice punch. Jiyu drowned the other wolf in flames. Nicholas was happily wrestling the huge dog, breaking its mouth open. Keith raised his hands trying to control the guy. The guy stopped but another monster came out of the forest. I summoned Daimon, making it have control over me. Our blades continuously clashed till he had an opening making Daimon freely struck him. I walked closer to the guy and Keith made him kneel. I kissed his forehead and he rose from the ground making white light wrap him. After he got laid to the ground a violet-haired guy came out of the light.

" Thank you for freeing me Moon Goddess. " he said then bowed.

" My name is Zero Elvs, I pledge my loyalty and service to you. " he continued.

" Guess, one more for the team. " Jiyu said.

" Day and Night. " Nicholas said.

" Gemini. " I mumbled.

A symbol was drawn in the trunk of one tree it was the Gray Clan's symbol. That means we were inside Zion's territory.

" Halt! " A voice ordered.

" You are trespassing! Leave and we shall cease fire. " the voice continued.

" We mean no harm. Please we just want to pass through. " I said.

We took our leave. As much as possible it would be very pleasing not to see any old friends. We were riding a limousine back to Keith's Villa when the ground shook. A strong pressure made me lift my head. I stood in front of a golden door of what seemed like an elevator. I had shimmering white golden hip tight dress. A village and Olympus was in front of me. I was zoomed inside the palace where 16 thrones were displayed.

" We've done it we have to bring her back. " a brunette said following a blonde guy.

" Hera, she is our sister. She has atoned for her sins, bringing her back would- "

" Would save her life, Zeus. Her physical body can't take this world's atmosphere. That's the reason why we built Ogygia to keep her safe. " the man balled his fist making the clouds dark.

" Cara! " Leon said that rouse me.

I was back in the car and we got to the villa. Keith had our luggage brought to our room and had dinner prepared. A huge map of Europe was painted in the ceiling which made me remember the conversation. Ogygia, isn't that Calypso's Island? I stood from my chair.

" I need to go to Greece. " I stated.

" Well, sure. I'll have a plane ready tomorrow. " Nicholas said.

" Uhmm, I need to go alone. "

" What!? That's crazy! Ophiuchus has a track on you she can attack you any moment. I... WE won't let you go. "

" Please, I have to do this alone. " I pleaded.

The guys really didn't want to agree, they went silent for minutes.

" Okay, I'll have your transport ready this morning BUT please come back safe and unharmed. " Keith uttered that made Nicholas leave the room.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15: YUSUKE

I didn't want to leave either but I had something to clarify. I found Nicholas punching an iron wall. The wall bent with every punch he laid.

" Can I talk to you? " I asked.

" You're wasting your time. Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a flight tomorrow you should go to bed. " he said after pausing then punched the wall.

" I know you want to protect me but just this once I have to go alone. I can't have you guys escort me, it would only endanger you. "

" I understand maybe it's my first time to- " he stopped.

" Don't worry Milady, we're not used to have our possessor ask us to not protect her when that's been our duty, it's quite ironic actually. " Zero said and came out of the shadows.

" I too have doubts Milady and once we sense you in danger we'll be coming after you even without your permission. You have in fact given us our freedom and it is our choice to protect you. " he stated.

I just sighed, there was no giving up with these guys. They escorted me to the airport and warned me again before making me leave. I went directly to the Pantheon in Athens after I got to Greece. I called out for every Greek god I knew till a door appeared in front of me.

" You have seeked entrance to the scared land of the gods. What do you desire? " a bust spoke.

" I've come to talk to the highest god please do give me passage. "

" What will I have in exchange? "

" Will a song do? " I asked then it raised its eyebrows.

" Let me have your offer. " I sang a short verse and for some reason I left the air blowing creating a sweet melody.

" Very well, I grant you passage. " I entered the palace.

I met the blonde man he almost struck me with a lightning bolt but stopped after a woman stood in front of me.

" Hestia, is this your doing? " he asked.

" Brother be wise of your actions. You almost harmed Nut's child. " Hestia faced me.

" What are you doing here child? " Hestia asked.

" I came to ask Calypso's condition. I heard she was a great help in locking down Tartarus. "

" That is none of your business Egyptian deity. " Zeus uttered.

" It is every deity's business. " I said.

" Child, Calypso is our sister and she had a very powerful ability enough to lock the gates of Tartarus in just a single snap of her fingers. She was more powerful than any of us could be but her body is too fragile we had to create a place that is compatible with her. Even with our sister's sorrow of loneliness we can't do anything if it was to keep her safe. " Hestia explained.

" And had Persephone's power as a key to Ogygia. " I said.

" Why exactly do you have to know this? " Zeus asked.

" Because I need to talk to Calypso and I know how to get to her island. " I said then grinned.

I had a low luck on transporting to Ogygia but I have to try for Calypso's sake. I drew a line on the wall then after chanting it cracked open. Zeus was surprised but Hestia just stood there telling me to be careful. I entered the crack. I felt rough sand and the ocean scent, salt and water. The bright moon shimmered the night. I saw silver stargazers blooming near the shore and as I drew closer I saw a lady she was planting the flowers.

" Welcome. " she said. She turned to me surprised.

" A girl. " she mumbled.

" Calypso? " I asked.

" Yes, and you are? "

" Cara, Egyptian Moon Goddess. "

" It's rare to have such visitor. Are you searching for something? "

" Well, I was hoping that you would give me something. "

She looked at me then gestured me to follow her. We entered a cave, you can see rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and other crystals sticking out from the walls even the floor was crystallized. We stopped to a wall, a sword was pierced through.

" Go ahead. " she said. I held the handle and pulled the sword. It was a katana. I felt an aura surrounding it.

" Meet Yusuke the first of all demon hounds. " Calypso introduced.

" This blade? "

" Yes, That's among the swords that had ancestral demons engraved on it and it is the strongest. " a loud growl echoed through the walls.

" Looks like he likes you. "

We left the cave and back to the shore where the crack was. She plucked out one of the stargazers and made it to dust spreading it on my amulet.

" It would help you in the future. "

Calypso said her last words before I thanked her and entered the crack. Other deities stood with Zeus and Hestia as I reach the other side. I made my final statement before leaving Olympus. I got to the Pantheon with an army of Voraseo. Walking crocodiles filled the room and had their weapons direct at me.

" You're Zeus' daughter have your father give us back our freedom. " one crocodile demanded.

" Oh please, how can you even gain your freedom when you're barking at the wrong tree? And did you just say that electrified old man was my father? "

" Well aren't you his daughter? "

" No! I'm Hades'. "

" Nice try but Hades doesn't have any daughter. "

" Suit yourself. I won't talk to Zeus for your sake anyways. " I said then started making my way out of the place.

The Voraseo ignored me. They called out for the gate keeper asking him to grant them passage but he didn't respond. Their ruckus got louder and before they could face Zeus' judgment I made the first move.

" Destruction spell, Lightning Pillar. " I mumbled and a huge lightning bursted out of the Pantheon.

I brought Yusuke with me to Triquos. Triquos is an old samurai who works as a painter. He is an artist who values art very much and most of his masterpieces where painted with blood that shows true love of art which is according to him. His gallery was as good as usual, unfinished paintings and paint tubes and cans were scattered on the floor.

" Cara is that you? " he asked.

His orange hair grew longer and his beard got slightly visible. He accidentally kicked a can of paint and it splattered to one of the canvass. He reacted but went ease after seeing it have a nice effect on the painting.

" Father, you have a call. " Caroline, her daughter said then passed the phone to him.

" Hey Cara, what'd you came here for? " she asked with her Irish accent.

" I wanted to learn how to use a katana. "

" Go ahead to the top floor. I'll have father see you after. " she said then went back to the kitchen.

Triquos is a good friend of my adoptive father. They use to spar when I was little but after Mr. Triquos had a child they often see each other.

" Sorry about that. " Triquos apologized after entering the room.

" That's okay. I actually came to learn how to use a katana. " he slowly came near me curiously looking at the blade I carried.

" How did you? This blade has been missing for decades. People started thinking of it as a fairy tale. It truly is remarkable. Well, sadly for me this kind of blade does not need any training. Just remember in holding a sword let it be a part of you not just a mere weapon. A sword's strength depends on its user not with the power it bears. "

Triquos really wanted to teach me but he understood what a sword is and pushing Yusuke to his limits might not end up very well. I thanked him before leaving. I went back to States and to my surprise Nicholas and the others already had Gemini and Cancer but neither of them knew who they were.

" That means Ophiuchus hasn't have control over them? " I asked.

" No, she had but I disjoined their ability making them have a short memory loss. " Keith said.

I broke their curse letting Keith bring them back to normal.

" I'm Castor Grey and this is Pollux Grey. We are Gemini, we balance day and night." Gemini introduced.

They had white hair and alternate eye color, Castor had red on the left and gray on the other and also goes for Pollux but vice versa.

" I'm Cancer you can also call me Alex Riem. I can control the earth. " he had green hair.

" We are to serve the Moon Goddess. " the three of them said in unison.

" It's nice to meet the three of you and please you can call me Cara. " I smiled.

" Keith can you prepare a car for all of us? I want to go somewhere. " I asked and Keith immediately ordered a butler to ready a vehicle.

We went to Wyoming, a land known to Egyptian deities because of its beautiful view. We stopped over a Villa that's entitled to me by my mother.

" Welcome, as of today I would want you guys to live here. This is a sacred ground so I can summon you anytime I want even if I was miles away from everyone. "

" Well we do need a place to stay. And we can't always tail you around maybe this can make things easier. " Zero said which made everyone agree.

The place was very remote but felt safe and comforting. The guys had a barbecue under the bright night. They drank beer and laughed as they told stories. I entered the manor fixing my things. I had to find the others. I slid to my red sleeveless clothing and black cloak which was tied from my waist covering my nates to the back of my knees. I wore my gear that also had Yusuke and prepared an emblem that would teleport me to the next location of signature. I took a glance at the yard where they had their feast before stepping on the emblem. I was on a helicopter pad.

" Never thought I would see you sooner but oh well it might as well be worth it. "

I turned around and a black haired guy stood upside down. He jumped and landed on the pad.

" Name's Yuri Quinn a.k.a. Taurus the manipulator of thunder and lightning. " he introduced.

He had a short cape and wore an attire like a matador. He pointed his finger at me.

" Pale lightning. " he mumbled.

I dodged the lightning and gripped Yusuke almost unsheathing him. I removed my hand and stood composed.

" What are you waiting for? Think you can defeat me without your sword? Don't underestimate me. "

" I don't, I'm just being careful. " I uttered then flashed pass through him making him take a step back.

" I'm sorry but I don't have time to play. " I said and took my stance.

" I am your strength. " I whispered to Yusuke before striking his feet making him fall to his knees.

" What have you done I can't stand up! " he snarled.

I moved closer but before I could lay a kiss on his forehead I felt a blade behind me. I jumped making the arrow miss. An orange haired guy stood in front of Taurus.

" Not this time. " he said and threw another arrow.

" Don't worry your sword won't be of great help compared to me you're a close combat type. " he said shooting another arrow.

I jumped to the air and flew after I dodge an arrow after another.

" Ophiuchus! Let go of them you won't win anyway. " I shouted.

" I'm not Ophiuchus. "

" Then why are you doing this? You have no reason to fight me and neither do I. "

He didn't stop he took three arrows and shot it at me. It grazed me, I had to keep a close distance so I acted as if I lost and feel from the sky. He came close me and had his bow and arrow pointing at me. I kicked his weapon and grazed his leg. Another lightning almost hit me. I snapped my fingers that made Taurus' pale lightning disappear.

" Listen to me the same act won't work on me. " I said before breaking his curse.

I broke Sagittarius' curse and teleported back to Wyoming where the guys were waiting. Nicholas was very upset that I didn't inform them I left and kept jumping to conclusions. Leon brought Yuri to his room. Jiyu stood surprise staring at the other guy.

" Yashiro. " he mumbled.

" Do you know him? " Pollux asked.

" He's my brother. " his statement made us all stiff.

" Thank you Milady for saving him. " he said before bringing him to his room.

After five hours Yuri and Yashiro woke up. Alex served them food and apologized to me for attacking.

" It's okay, you didn't have full control of your powers. " I said they both smiled.

I took Yusuke and went out preparing an emblem for teleportation.

" You're just gonna leave. " Nicholas said.

I just took a glance and stepped on the emblem. I was teleported to a land of ice, cold air blowing my thin garments made my body stiff. I saw a small village with torches in the entire village's corner. I entered an igloo that had a beer sign hanging above the door. It was warm inside and silent, I walked over the counter.

" What are we having? " a girl asked.

She was about my age, blonde hair, and gray eyes. She was busy wiping the mugs. It took me a minute after ordering a warm cocoa.

" Traveler? " the girl asked after placing my drink, she looked at my clothes. I nodded then took a sip.

" I'm Heal. " she introduced. The emblem brought me here and another signature could be here. It was a small community it might not hurt to ask.

" It's nice meeting you Heal but do you perhaps know anyone that has well..uh..say anyone who was supernatural powers? " I asked.

" Oh, you came here to the doctor . " she said.

After finishing the chocolate drink she led me to a huge tree which seemed impossible to grow in a country of ice. There was a door, she knocked at the door.

" You should see him, he's inside. Well, I should get going. " Heal said.

I thanked her after she was out of sight I straightened my back and clear my throat. I turned the door knob revealing a wide living room. I stepped inside and the lights died.

" What are you doing here, Moon Goddess? " a man's voice asked.

I couldn't tell where he was his voice echoed through the walls. I held onto Yusuke as I turn my back trying to sense where the person was.

" You should just leave. I may not be under Ophiuchus' control but I know how to control my powers. You have to leave before she finds me. " he said.

This time I knew where he was. He was hiding behind something like a wall or a shelf. I slowly moved closer to him. He didn't seem to notice so I leaned closer and grabbed his hand. We fell to the ground I felt his warm breathing in front of me. He was on top of me. He groaned and held the back of his head. The lights turned back on, he opened his eyes they were light blue like ice and he was blonde. We stared into each other's eyes but after realizing our position we stood up our cheeks slightly flushed. He is actually good looking, he isn't that muscular but it was enough to tell that he was strong.

" I'm here to help you. I'm not gonna hurt you. " I said then ungrasped Yusuke and raised my hands.

" Even if you are here to help there are other people who wants my power. " he uttered.

" I can take you away from these people. "

" No! Just leave... Please. "

He looked like he was suffering. He stared at the ground as he pointed the door asking me to leave. I went back to the tavern and saw Heal closing up.

" I'm sorry we're closed. " Heal said.

" Yeah, I just need some place to stay. "

" We can sleep in my room. "

She blew the lamps off and we entered a door behind the counter. Heal fixed the other bed near hers and gave me some blanket to use.

" Do you know the doctor? " I asked.

" The guy living in the tree. " she said.

" Well, not really but I know some things about him. Why? " she asked.

" I talked to him earlier and he mentioned something about people that wants his power. "

" It must be Charles' gang. Those scavengers, I heard they threatened the doctor to turn himself over or they'll kill everyone. Harsh, huh? I'm not really sure if Charles is bluffing but he's coming back tomorrow. "

Noon the following day a group of thugs came freely taking food and kicking the people that stood their way. I wanted to unsheathe Yusuke and cut them all down but I saw a guy walking towards them.

" Casper! My friend, I thought you abandoned this people. " a man said.

He stepped closer, two girls were chained to him like slaves. They were bare feet and their clothes were so thin and short, they shivered at every movement. The other girl fell to her knees. The guy noticed it and yelled at her making the girl cry.

" What you gonna cry? " he said.

That's when I saw him pound he pounded in and out of the girl till he released inside her. The girl didn't move an inch, she was dead. The guy tortured him.

" Sorry Casper I couldn't waste one f*ck. " the guy said and laughed.

" Just take me and leave! " Casper said.

" Chain him. "

" Stop! " I stopped them.

The guy looked at me he had a face of a murderer and rapist, it just made me want to puke. Casper's eyes grew wide surprised to still see me.

" I'm giving you a chance to live. Let go of the people and leave this place! Don't ever come back or I'll gladly show you my judgment. " I said but they laughed.

" I'll show you judgment. " the guy said then ran towards me carrying his iron club.

He flew to the air. Nicholas was standing in front of me, his fist burning with yellow flames.

" Judgment isn't really a line for you. " Jiyu said sitting on a pole.

" How 'bout nightmare? " Zero had black clouds surrounding them.

After the cloud dispersed the guy was left standing all his comrades were down. He yelled a war cry and ran towards Nicholas again. Nicholas gave him a finishing blow. The people cheered as the guy lay unconscious.

" Milady. " Zero greeted with a bow.

I know Jiyu and Nicholas are upset and I was selfish I should've reconsidered the guys' feelings. I drew Jiyu, Zero, and Nicholas into a hug that made them smile. I thanked them and introduced Casper.

" Casper isn't really my name. It's Nolan Genzou. " he confessed.

" Can we have a do-over? " he faced me.

" I am Nolan Genzou, Aquarius bearing the ability of freeze or ice. " he introduced.

We went back to the mansion. The guys just couldn't resist they had a celebration, Jiyu and Alex cooked tons of different dishes. Nolan didn't have a hard time coping up he quickly got used to the atmosphere with the rowdy guys playing around the house. We went directly to sleep after eating and this time I didn't leave. I was walking in hallway when I heard someone knocking at the door. I opened it and a young boy carrying a huge teddy bear collapsed. I called out for help Castor immediately came followed by Yashiro. Yashiro brought the boy to the guest room. Nolan checked the boy's vital and was good that it was stable he just had a slight fever. I placed a damp cloth to his forehead and we left him to rest. I woke up finding the boy sitting at the edge of my bed. He smiled at me while hugging his teddy bear. He looked cute. He had white hair and pale brown eyes. Keith had him inspected cause it seemed odd to find a little boy in such a remote area.

" I'm one of signatures. " he plainly said.

Leon stood from his chair. The boy ignored him and played with his bear which made Leon more irritated.

" It's true I'm not lying. Ophiuchus ordered me defeat you. "

He stood from his chair then raised his hand making all the guys pinned on the wall. He took a step closer he had his palm on me but was surprise that it didn't do anything.

" Are you aware of what you're doing? Wrecking havoc inside a sacred ground. "

" Thoth. " I cheerfully said in surprise.

" Greetings Cara it's been a long time. " he said. The boy kept throwing his palm.

" Don't bother, I already have you hanged on the neck. I could've killed you but it seems you are dearly important to Cara, Pisces. " Thoth uttered.

Thoth snapped his finger and everything went back to the way they were. The guys together with the boy were seated on the couch. Before Nicholas stood to punch the boy Thoth stopped him.

" I didn't know protecting your Lady would go to such extent hurting your fellow men. Well it portrays loyalty I might as well not bother stopping you. " Thoth uttered.

The boy gave up and made me break the spell. He introduced himself, his name was Onyx Millers. He ran out of the room and locked himself in a empty room. The guys went to talk to him. Thoth and I went for a walk.

" This place is truly pleasing how I wish to stay. " he said as he exhales.

" Well you should stay. " I suggested.

" I can't, the palace's is busier than ever and they might need a hand and with Bes' condition leaving would be hard. "

" Why? Is Bes okay? Has something happened? " I asked. He stared into my eyes then grimaced like he was going to say something bad.

" Well, let's...just say his...sick. "

" Gods get sick? " I asked.

" It might sound impossible but he is. "

" What caused him to be so? "

" None have I encounter such illness but I promise he'll be well soon. " I just nodded my head.

Thoth then stopped and stared at the dried leaves as they start to fall. Autumn was coming soon and the cold breeze was felt in the air.

" I should go then I'll see you soon Cara. " he said I just waved my hand as he faded.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16: GUARDIAN OF TIME

Before I could enter the manor a bright light went straight to me. I thought it hit me but I was drifting in the sky, the light carried me we passed through a thick layer of clouds. I was in Olympus and was in another attire. The light landed me near a fountain where I saw a guy lying on the ground. I ran towards him he was drunk I filled my palm with water and threw it to his face making him stand up.

" Calm down. " I said then he stared at me.

His face as hard and sexy it just made me aroused. Water trailed his jaw line to his collarbone. I shook my head. He walked off and made his way to the palace fixing his posture.

" Father. " he greeted as we came across Zeus.

Zeus just nodded his head then walked passed through us. I bowed my head so he wouldn't notice me. I followed the guy but he stopped after taking a glance.

" What are you doing here? " he asked surprised.

" I was following you. " I answered.

" What? Did my father see you? "

" Stop worrying even if he did I can take care of it. "

" You are not allowed here. " he whispered as maids passed through the hall.

" You gods and your policies. " I said after rolling my eyes and making my way to the window.

" A simple gratitude would do. " I mumbled then prepared myself to jump.

" What are you doing? " he asked grabbing my arm.

" Leaving. "

" Are you crazy? You're going to fall straight to the ground. Olympus is a floating palace in the sky those clouds wouldn't carry you like a damsel in distress. "

I pulled my arm and jumped out of the window. Well, I'd rather fall than to spend another minute with that retarded guy. I passed through the thick layer of cloud and saw the sea and land. I shifted searching for Wyoming but I stopped from flying. The guy had a string of light tied to my waist he pulled me close him.

" Leave me alone. " I said then struggled breaking free from his hands.

" Okay, wait let's land. " after we landed I went to the road following it heading north.

" Hey! I just saved your life. " the guy said.

I ignored him and continued walking. He grabbed my hand making me face him.

" Would you let go of me. " I demanded.

" How can you be so rude after I saved your life? " he asked with his voice sounding slightly angry.

" First, of all I was the one who saved you. What were you doing lying drunk under a fountain? And second, you didn't save me you just brought me miles away from where I was supposed to be. Ughh! This couldn't have happened if I wasn't brought to Olympus, crazy stupid light. " I ranted then pulled my hand.

" I'm sorry if Basty brought you to help me, he was just worried and wanted to help me. I was being careless. " he mumbled the last sentence.

I handed him a leaf painted with Cynthia sucrose.

" Here, chew this it'll help ease your hangover. " I said.

He chewed the leaf. After realizing where we were I flew and saw the manor. The guy stared at me like he just saw a ghost.

" You can fly! "

" Of course I can. Why would I jump out of that window if I had no idea to fly. I would be falling to my death. " I said.

" Who are you? "

" I'm Cara Egyptian Moon Goddess. "

" Just like my sister. " he mumbled. I raised my eyebrow.

" Artemis, my twin sister the Goddess of the Moon. Well in our place. " he said and let out a small laugh.

" My place is just nearby you're welcome to come. "

" No, I shouldn't stay. I still have matters to attend to. Well, I'll see you then Miss Cara. " he said before slowly taking off.

" I'll see soon, Apollo. " I waved goodbye.

I went back to the manor and the guys still had trouble with Onyx. Yuri explained everything and they just sat there waiting for him to open the door.

" Let me. " I said stopping Keith who almost knocked at the door.

I knocked then leaned my head to the door to hear his response.

" It's me Onyx can I come in? " I asked then I heard a small whimper.

I entered the room, it was dark you can barely see where you're walking. Onyx was at the corner with his huge teddy bear. He held the stuff toy tight and covered his face as I walked closer. I brushed his hair telling him everything was fine.

" I'm afraid I might get punished. " he said.

" Why would you be punished? "

" Because I failed. " I caressed his head and gave a comforting smile.

" You didn't fail. You actually succeeded, you came here and now...now you're safe. " he hugged me then cried.

" The lady snake is mean. She made me punish people for her pleasure. She had no heart. " he cried.

" Everything's all right, Ophiuchus can't harm you here. We should go outside everyone's worried of you. "

He took his teddy bear and came out of the room. All of the guys were relieved to see us, they all smiled and greeted Onyx.

" She can't harm you anymore as long as we're here and we'll always be here. We are your new family now. " he smiled.

" Now that we got that covered shall we go get Libra. " Nicholas said.

" You know where he is? " I asked.

" Well, he actually showed up in the news last week. "

" What?! Is he a criminal or something? "

" What are you talking about? Jeez, calm down. He's gonna have a concert in New York this coming weekend. "

" Are you sure it's him? "

" Well, it feels like it was him. It just gave me goosebumps when I saw him in the tele. "

" Well, it's our only lead. It won't hurt to give it a try. "

I went to New York and managed to get a ticket for the concert. I was about to receive the ticket from the sellers hand when the wind blew it away. I reached out for the paper as it swiftly flew in the air. I stopped when it passed through the street, the lights where green so I stopped. After three minutes the lights turned red I went over a block where I saw the ticket but it got ripped by a dog. I fell to my knees. I guess I should buy another ticket but it took me three hours to get one.

" Hey Miss are you okay? " a guy with an Australian accent asked.

" No, it's just my ticket. " I said and showed the torn paper in my hand.

" Hey, here. " he helped me up. He had black hair and also had a strong jaw line that made him look sexy.

" Exodus Time's concert, huh? " he said after reading a piece of the torn paper.

" I can sneak you in. " he continued then looked at me. He smiled which made him look a lot more attractive. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

" Really? That would be very nice, shall we then. " I said avoiding his stare.

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

" Sure. " his voice sounded nervous that made it sound very hot and sexy.

We entered an employee's only door. The guy held my hand as we walked inside some people greeted him. I couldn't just stop I looked at his hand as he firmly holds mine. We stopped at the edge of the stage. Nicholas was right it was Libra he held an aura that was the same as the others.

" That's the guy you came to watch. " the guy said pointing at Libra.

" Exodus Time? " I asked.

" Yeah. Is he your idol? "

" Ohh uh no I just came to talk to him. "

" Your boyfriend? "

" No. "

" Really? That's great. " he said relieved. I looked at him confused.

" I mean great that you're not dating anyone. " he said gesturing like I had a wrong idea.

" How is it great that I'm not dating anyone? " I asked raising my eyebrow and smiling waiting for him to answer.

" It's means you're single. "

" Well you can put it that way. He's courting me. " I said and his eyes grew wide.

" I'm just kidding. "

" Well if he isn't can I then? "

My heart skipped a beat from his statement. I wasn't expecting him to ask me. It felt like everything stopped. I just stood there staring at his eyes.

" Hey. " Libra wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He smiled at me and looked at the guy.

" Hey, James thanks for escorting her here. " he continued.

The guy just grimaced and left after the coordinator called for him. I pulled Libra's arms away from me and glared at him. He snapped his fingers and waved goodbye. I opened my eyes I was in my room I went out and met Yashiro tying the curtains like he did yesterday. I greeted him and made my way to the kitchen. Nicholas, Yuri, and Alex were drinking coffee as they talked about the incoming storm which they were also talking about yesterday. As I pass through the living room I accidentally bumped into Keith making him break the same vase he broke yesterday after I bumped into him.

" Milady, are you going to New York to meet up with Libra? I'm sure you'll need my assistance. " Zero uttered.

Same statement he gave me before I went to New York. I went to New York and bought a ticket and it got blew by the wind and ripped by a dog. I stood from the ground I was in my room. I went out and met Yashiro tying the curtain then the kitchen where Nicholas, Yuri, and Alex were talking about the storm I bumped into Keith again only this time I managed to catch the vase before it fell off Keith's hands.

" Thanks. " Keith said before placing the vase in the table.

I just nodded and went to the hallway. Zero talked to me again before I went to New York. The ticket got blew and ripped by a dog. I woke up from my bed again, the same thing kept on happening.

" So you're saying we're trapped in some kind of time space? " Pollux asked.

" Libra's playing us. " Nicholas said and stood up.

" If it really is Libra then we're inside his mind, his very own paradox. " Leon uttered and searched the wall.

" What is it? " Jiyu asked.

" Libra hasn't entered the house yet so everything's just a simple vision of his to how the manor would look like. He's manipulating our mind. " Leon said.

" Found it. " he continued.

He pressed on a canvass. The canvass tilted then disappeared it was pitch black. Jiyu placed his hand inside and lit up. There was a room with a wrecked chair and mattress it also gave an unpleasant scent.

" Looks like some kid's creepy room. " Jiyu said before turning off his flames.

Something made me want to enter. I peeked inside the dark hollow space. Someone pulled me inside I expected to land on the room's floor but I fell to what seemed like a pit. I heard the guys called out but my body was frozen. I felt cold hard ground, my body was still paralyzed. I can only move my head I lifted my head and saw a coffin that is sealed with chains. I forced myself up, the coffin moved like something wanted to escape.

" Milady. " Zero uttered and pulled me from behind.

" No, wait. "

We were back in the living room.

" I need to go back. " I ran back to the wall.

" What are you doing? " Alex stopped me.

" Someone's in there I need to help whoever is in there. "

They didn't believe me but made me enter again. I walked to the coffin and touched the chains which suddenly disappeared. The coffin flew open and a bright light rose.

" Thank you, Moon Goddess. " the light glowed and disappeared.

" Are you okay? " Nolan pulled me from behind.


End file.
